Diario de una conquista
by AnaCathy Black
Summary: Harry se ahoga en un mar de sufrimiento y de dolor, sólo ella podrá rescatarlo... un songfic con diferentes intensidades... DEJA REVIEW...
1. De mí enamórate

**DE MÍ ENAM"RATE.**

Se supone que a los quince años se deja de ser niña para ser comenzar a ser mujer y que como tal debería apartar esos tontos sueños de una niña, pero ¿cómo se consigue eso, cuando el objeto de tus fantasías s algo real, algo que se encuentra tan cerca de tí?

_PARA REALIZAR MI SUEÑO ¿QUÉ HARÉ?_

_¿POR D"NDE EMPEZAR? ¿C"MO REALIZARÉ?_

Todos los niños del mundo mágico crecimos escuchando la leyenda del niño que vivió, admirándolo ciegamente, pero creo que yo lo llevé al extremo.... Me imaginaba conociéndolo en un bonito día, viéndome preciosa, siendo toda una dama, cautivándolo, haciéndome su amiga, su confidente y posteriormente, algo más.

Nunca nos separaríamos.

Pero eso dejó de ser tan sólo una ilusión a ser una posibilidad, cuando mi querido Ronald ingresó a Hogwarts y se hizo amigo del grandioso Harry Potter. Entonces comencé a visualizar una relación más seria, a imaginarme el momento en que mi hermano me lo presentaría.

_TÚ TAN LEJANO AMOR, LO ÚNICO QUE S_

_ES QUE YA NO SE QUIEN SOY, DE DONDE VENGO Y VOY._

Aunque antes de todo eso pasó un año, en el que más que un acercamiento hubo una lejanía, mi hermano no escribía tan constantemente como lo había prometido y cuando lo hacía no comentaba nada sobre ti, que era lo que yo más quería. Sabía que no debía ser ese mi sueño, pero no lo podía evitar, al quedarme sola, sin mis únicos amigos, mis hermanos, esta ilusión era la única que me mantenía de pie, lo único que me permitió soportar la monotonía del día a día.

Y de pronto el día llegó..... Mis hermanos estaban de vuelta y con ellos la esperanza de oír noticias sobre ti, pero lo último que a ellos les importaba era hablar sobre la escuela, sólo querían disfrutar de las vacaciones y la Madriguera; ahora no los culpo, los entiendo, pero en ese entonces los odié, tan sólo me veían como una niña... y vaya que lo era.

_DESDE QUE TE VI, MI IDENTIDAD PERD_

_EN MI CABEZA ESTÁS S"LO TÚ Y NADIE MÁS._

Tan niña era que recuerdo vívidamente cada día de tu primer verano en la Madriguera. El impacto más grande fue cuando un día, tan de repente, al bajar a la cocina, te encontré desayunando alegremente con mi familia y lo bueno hubiera sido que no me vieras, pero lo hiciste y lo peor es que con un "¡Hola Ginny!" me saludaste, me sentí a morir, por un lado feliz por que sabías de mí, cual era mi nombre y me habías hablado a mí, sólo a mí.... Pero sólo atiné a correr por las escaleras hacia mi cuarto, llorando, porque con un duro golpe se había roto una parte de mi ilusión, una parte difícil de resanar...... Pero después la ilusión se iría desmoronando de a poco.

_Y ME DUELE EL PENSAR QUE NUNCA MÍO SERÁS,_

_DE MÍ ENAM"RATE._

No podía ser yo teniéndote a ti en casa, pero siempre fuiste lindo conmigo Harry Potter.

Durante el primer año en el colegio me encontraba en una total depresión, mi único escape era el estudiar y el diario de Tomm Ryddle: ese maldito diario que se aprovechó de mi dolor y me hizo hacer cosas horribles de las que aún me avergüenzo, sin tomar en cuenta que por poco y me lleva a la muerte, muerte de la que tú me salvaste valientemente; entonces yo fui capaz de ver una cálida luz al final del tunel, pero que rápidamente se apagó cuando hablaste conmigo y me diste a entender que no había actuado para salvar a Ginebra Wealey, sino a la hermana de tu mejor amigo.

Hubiera preferido que callaras.

_MIRA QUE, EL DÍA QUE DE MÍ TE ENAMORES_

_YO VOY A SER FELIZ Y CON PURO AMOR_

_TE PROTEGERÉ Y SERÁ UN HONOR, DEDICARME A TI._

_ESO QUIERA DIOS._

De eso ya han pasado un par de años, pero aún así me duele. Ahora hemos avanzado, ya dejé de ser la hermana de ---, para pasar a ser Ginny y ser valorada por la persona que soy.

Para ser sincera he intentado por todos los medios dejar a un lado mis sentimientos hacia ti, intenté con Neville, Michel y ahora con Dean, pero ¿Sabes? Es imposible, esto es algo tan fuerte que por más que quiero no puedo.

Yo sólo quisiera que por un momento pensaras en mi como mujer y no como amiga, con un solo día me bastaría y, no sabes lo feliz que te haría, tanto que yo creo que te quuedarías conmigo para siempre y sobretodo, yo te puedo hacer olvidar a la odiosa de Cho-Chang.... Pero todo depende de ti.

_EL DÍA QUE DE MÍ TE ENAMORES T_

_VOY A VER POR FIN, DE UNA VEZ, LA LUZ_

_Y ME DESHARÉ DE ESTA SOLEDAD, DE LA ESCLAVITUD._

Entonces Ginny cerró su diario mágico, al cual le había estado dictando, lo guardo en su cajón y preparaba su pijama para poder dormir, cuando... en la ventana apareció una bella lechuza blanca.

-¡Hedwig! (abrió la ventana) a ver, déjame ver que traes.

_Ginny, necesito que bajes a la sala común, tengo algo que contarte._

_Harry_

-¿Y ahora que te traes entre manos Harry Potter?

La chica tomó rápidamente un vaso de agua y bajó las escaleras hacia la sala común de los Gryffindor.

* * *

¡NO TOMATES NO! Disculpen sé que este cap. Está medio (medio?) pesado, pero fue lo que salió de mi pluma durante una noche de insomnio.... Este va a ser un sonfiction GxH, espero que sea de su agrado y para el próximo cap. les prometo algo mucho más entretenido, es más, les adelanto, la siguiente canción será:

**BOBA NIÑA NICE **de Belinda,

De Ginny para Harry sobre Cho-Chang.

¡POR FAVOR! Si ya se tomaron la molestia de leer, tómense la siguiente molestia: dejar un review...... MIL GRACIAS D


	2. Boba Niña Nice PARTE I

**BOBA NIÑA NICE**

ES UN DOLOR, PORQUE LO NUESTRO NUNCA EMPEZ",

LO LAMENTO, Y LO PEOR

NO SOY YO TU NUEVO AMOR.

Una vez que se encontró en el último escalón se sorprendió al no escuchar ningún ruido, y más aún cuando pudo observar que la pieza se encontraba en absoluta calma, se hallaba casi a obscuras, pues aún quedaban un par de llamas de lo que había sido un gran fuego en la chimenea, temerosa decidió esperar y sentarse en un pequeño sofá cerca del fuego. Una vez allí, vio algo que brillaba en la chimenea y se arrodilló para poder verlo mejor.

Estiró su mano y tomó un pequeño espejo que tal parecía se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Empezó a moverlo suavemente para poder ver su rostro y sonrió para si misma, hasta que sintió una sensación extraña por la espalda y movió un poco más el espejo para observar a sus espaldas, el reflejo que vio la hizo ponerse de pié inmediatamente.

-¡HARRY!

- Hola Ginny, ¿te gusta mi sorpresa?

-¿Sorpresa, esto? (mostró el espejo)

-Sí, eso.... Aunque...bueno, en realidad es la primera parte de varias sorpresas que te esperan esta noche.

Ginny enmudeció, no sabía que decir y mucho menos que pensar.... Hasta que Harry rompió los segundos de silencio con un abrazo y un "Felicidades Ginny, ya eres un año más vieja", al separase, la reacción de ella fue golpearlo en el brazo:

-Tú mejor ni hables, porque si a esas vamos, recuerda que tu eres más grande que yo.

- ¡Ouch! Bueno, mejor vámonos..... y no olvides tu espejo....

-¿Vámonos? Pero ya es casi media noche...

- No protestes, vamos con mi capa invisible.

- Esta bien, pero ¿me quieres decir a donde vamos?

- Mmmm... vamos a la lechucería, después.... ¡Ya veremos!

-¡Gulp! ¬¬

Ambos se cubrieron con la capa y salieron por el retrato de la Sra. Gorda, cabe señalar que iban muy juntitos, y caminando lentamente para no hacer ningún ruido que pudiese ser detectado por la Sra. Norris o por algún cuadro chismoso, de esos que nunca faltan en los lugares con dimensiones cercanas a las del castillo-colegio Hogwarts.

Sin la menos interrupción, pronto lograron llegar a su meta... una vez allí lo primero que vieron como las lechuzas se daban cada una un pequeño banquete con los animales cazados.

-Harry, ¿No se te ocurrió un lugar más macabro para la media noche? ¿Ya te fijaste todos los huesos "frescos" que ahí acá?

-Disculpa, Ginny, tal vez tengas razón, pero no se me ocurrió un lugar mejor escondido que este.

-Esta bien, pero ¿podemos apresurarnos?

Sí, claro.... Pues mira, no cualquier persona tiene el honor de esta distinción y más si tomas en cuenta que nadie más que yo la ha tenido, pretendo compartir esto contigo porque te tengo una gran estima y se que tienes el espíritu suficiente como para no desaprovechar esta oportunidad....

-Al grano Harry Potter...

- Señorita Ginny Weasley, ¿me permite terminar con el discurso que tanto trabajo me costó escribir y aprender?

- ¿En serio hiciste eso? OO

- ¿Qué, no me crees capaz? ¬¬

- Bueno...

-No contestes... ¬¬

-Como quieras.... o

-Bueno, como te iba yo diciendo, ni Ron ni Hermione tienen este gran honor y si te hago merecedora de este gran premio en este día de tus XV primaveras, es porque estoy 100 seguro de que sabrás hacer el mejor uso de él, así como yo lo he hecho hasta el momento ;-) .... Aunque algo si quiero que quede bien claro, lo seguiré manteniendo en mi poder y cuando requieras de sus servicios, tendrás que pedírmelo e informarme para que lo vas a utilizar. Digo, no es que sea yo chismoso, pero es bueno estar enterado de todo.... No crees???

-Aja, si claro, como no..... y bueno, exactamente de que estamos hablando si se puede saber....

-Ha llegado el momento cumbre...... saca tu varita.... Voy a sacar un viejo pergamino, tocándolo con la punta de tu varita recitarás "Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas"

- De acuerdo, sólo sácalo ya....

Dicho y hecho, por acá sacó Harry el pergamino y Ginny recitó rápidamente la frase (N/A: que para nosotros es casi, casi un himno de los merodeadores )

-¿Qué es esto, tinta invisible?

-No, para nada, fíjate bien....

-Aparecen pequeñas motitas con nombres de varias personas del castillo.... Y ¡Mira! Acá estamos tú y yo, en la lechucería..... Mira, en la sala común están los gemelos....

-Suficiente por hoy.... "travesura realizada"

Todas las líneas que habían aparecido, instantáneamente, desaparecieron.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Eso, se llama "mapa del merodeador", fue creado por el grupo más impactante de traviesos que haya visto jamás Hogwarts.... No puedo contarte como lo conseguí, pero sí su función..... como pudiste darte cuenta es un mapa del castillo que señala la ubicación exacta de cada uno de nosotros, y pues obviamente es muy útil para travesuras y andanzas nocturnas....

-¡Wow!

-Y apartir de ahora es propiedad de los dos, aunque para mayor seguridad, yo lo guardaré...

-No hay ningún problema.... Eres increíble..... Oye y que onda con este espejo....

-Luego te explico... mejor vámonos de aquí.....

- Dime que vamos de regreso a la torre....

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero NO.....

-¿entonces?

-Es una sorpresa, es más, véndate los ojos....

-Pero....

-No protestes

-Esta bien....

Harry echó ágilmente la capa invisible por sobre los dos y salieron nuevamente a los oscuros pasillos, ahora caminaban mucho más lento que cuando iban a la lechucería, pues los pasos de Ginny eran un tanto inseguros por ir con los ojos vendados. Después de unos diez minutos de caminar....

-Harry, ¿¿¿¿¿a donde demonios me diriges????? Siento que estamos dando de vueltas...

-Pues ya verás... detente...

Harry abrió una puerta cautelosamente, hizo pasar a Ginny aún con los ojos vendados, se colocó detrás de ella y le soltó el pañuelo que llevaba.

-No veo nada, prende alguna luz. ¿No?..................¿Harry?

Y de la nada se hizo la luz, a la vez que se oía un fuerte grito de "¡¡¡¡FELICIDADES!!!!"

-¡Wow! Todo esto ¿para mí?

-Claro que sí tontita- dijo un sonriente Fred que se acercó a su pequeña hermana para felicitarla y darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Aun lado Fred, yo también quiero.... Felicidades fea- y abrazó a Ginny dándole de vueltas

-Bueno –dijo Fred- te tenemos el mejor regalo de todos, una pequeña muestra de nuestro surtido saltaclase.

-Aprovéchalos, no cualquiera tiene el honor de conseguirlos gratis.

-Chicos, mil gracias, tengan por seguro que lo haré ;-)

Así, cada uno fue felicitando a la joven festejada. Hermione le regaló una novela muggle llamada "Peter Pan", Su hermano Ron le dio una playera que tenía por leyenda "I love (corazón) HP", Luna le dio una suscripción durante un año a "El Quisquilloso", Neville le regaló una miniatura de un estadio de Quiditch con todo y jugadores dentro, Entre Angelina y Katie Bell le dieron un vestido blanco... y así fue recibiendo regalos muy bellos... Cuando se hubo desocupado, Harry comenzó a hablar con ella, pues en realidad nunca se había ido de su lado.

-Saca el espejo, te voy a comentar para que es.

-Bueno.

-Mira, esto es algo que muy pocos magos tienen, es para estar siempre....

- Hola Harry, al fin te vi, entre tanta gente....

-Dísculpame por haberte dejado sola, pero ya vez, yo fui el elegido para traer a Ginny...

-Sí, no te preocupes, yo entiendo.... ¡Felicidades niña!

Ese fue el abrazo más frío y despreciable que recibió Ginny en toda la noche.

-Bueno, Ginny, te dejo, que disfrutes de tu fiesta.

-Oye ¿no me ibas a explicar lo del espejo?

-Mañana, ¿quieres?

-sí, mañana :´(

Al ver como Ginny se quedaba sola, de pie, Hermione y Ron decidieron hacerle compañía.

-¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS INVIT" A ESA VIEJA?!

-¿ No es obvio hermanita? Lo hizo Harry

-Pues sí, pero es mi fiesta.

-Pero él la organizó, tiene ciertos derechos.

-Además-agregó Hermione- él no sabe que no soportas a Cho, ¿o me equivoco?

-Sin mencionar que mi querido amigo a pesar de usar lentes es tan miope como para no darse cuenta que te mueres por él.

Ginny sólo igualó con el color de su rostro el tono de su cabello y sin pronunciar palabra abandonó a ese par para mejor platicar con Luna Lovegood que se encontraba solitaria en un rincón.

* * *

Jejejeje... le hice unos cambios a la canción... sólo es para que vaya mejor....

Y sí, efectivamente, (para los que conocen la canción) no está completa la canción, pero es que entre los días festivos, el puente (entiéndase sucesión de días inhabiles), la Uni y mi cumpleaños (fue el 30, el mismo día que mi suegra Molly ;-) ) no he podido escribir mucho que digamos... pero como recibí por ahí reclamos, decidí publicar ya.... Además de que yo tenía planeado subir un capítulo por semana... Gracias por su comprensión, por leer mi primer cap. Y por leer esto....

**McKay´s Wife: **Mil gracias por hacer el esfuerzo de leer mi fanfiction en español... Prometo escribirte pronto... Deseo que disfrutes este capítulo tanto como el otro....

**Jalogon: **Gracias por leer, bueno, a casi una semana del primer capítulo, aquí tienes el otro.

**Andrea Price: **Bueno, espero que te haya gustado esta primera parte de Boba niña nice, esta en proceso ola segunda, en la que adelanto que nuestra Ginny hará algo en contra de Cho.... Jejejeje.... Gracias por tus sugerencias, las tomaré en cuenta y haber que se puede hacer....

**lizZyd: **Mil gracias por tus porras, me dan ánimo para seguir, si bien es cierto que me da ´( tristeza no tener tantos reviews, nunca he pensado en no terminar algo, primero por que no me gusta y en segundo por que no me parece justo... así que no hay problema... bueno la razón por la que no subía el 2do. Cap. Ya la expliqué... GRACIAS!!!!!


	3. Boba Niña Nice PARTE II

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:**

_-¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS INVIT" A ESA VIEJA?!_

_-¿ No es obvio hermanita? Lo hizo Harry_

_-Pues sí, pero es mi fiesta._

_-Pero él la organizó, tiene ciertos derechos._

_-Además-agregó Hermione- él no sabe que no soportas a Cho, ¿o me equivoco?_

_-Sin mencionar que mi querido amigo a pesar de usar lentes es tan miope como para no darse cuenta que te mueres por él._

_Ginny sólo igualó con el color de su rostro el tono de su cabello y sin pronunciar palabra abandonó a ese par para mejor platicar con Luna Lovegood que se encontraba solitaria en un rincón._

**3er. CAPÍTULO, BOBA NIÑA NICE-2da.PARTE**

TU DECISI"N, NO LA ENTIENDO

ES UN ERROR, YO NUNCA TE MIENTO.

-¿Me quieres decir cuantos años estoy cumpliendo?

-Estas cumpliendo XV

-Y pues entonces ya deje de ser una niña, ¿no?

-Sí, es más, creo que tus hermanos ya no te ven tan chica, aunque eres la menor de todos ellos.

-Así es, tú lo has dicho.... Entonces no entiendo por que esa odiosa en vez de felicitarme con mi nombre insistió en decirme "niña", como si fuéramos íntimas....

Ya pasadas las 2 de la mañana se terminó el pequeño convivio en honor de Ginevra Weasley, Harry se encontraba en la puerta dando indicaciones a los invitados de cómo llegar a sus respectivas casas, hasta que sólo quedaban los gemelos, Hermione, Ron Harry, Cho Chang y Ginny.

-Bueno chicos, creo que deberían salir primero Fred y George, unos segundos después seguimos Cho y yo, enseguida regreso por ustedes tres. ¿De acuerdo?

-Esta bien Harry, pero no tardes que ya tengo sueño – comentó un cansado Ron.

-Si, trataré.

-Bueno chicos, mucho gusto y gracias por invitarme – dijo Cho antes de salir por la puerta seguida de Harry.

ES MUY NICE

SI HAY LUZ

ES FEA COMO AVESTRUZ.

-Sí claro.– pronunció Hermione mostrando una cara de hostilidad.

-Como si fuésemos los mejores amigos, y sobre todo después de lo de su amiga la traidora.... – agregó Ginny

-Pues yo le pedí un favor en la fiesta y nunca me lo concedió- dijo Ron

-¿Qué le pediste? – A coro Hermione y Ginny

-Pues hasta se lo grité, le dije "¡Que los abra, que los abra!" pero nunca abrió los ojos.... Jajajajajaja.... D

-Jajajajajaja.... D Te pasas hermanito, ese sí es un buen chiste

-Oigan, cálmense.... Esta bien que no nos parezca que Cho esté saliendo con Harry, pero hay límites....

-Jajajaja... hay Herm, es que yo que... jajaja... culpa tengo...jajajaja... de que.... Jajajaja... tenga ojitos de regalo...jajajaja

-¿Apoco no crees que es gracioso?... jejejeje... si bien se te nota.... Jejejeje... que quieres reir...jejejeje...

-Bueno, sí, es gracioso, pero no me parece correcto...

-Ok! Entonces mejor cambiemos de tema....-comentó Ginny- ¿quién va a recoger todo esto?.... Ron, ya deja de reirte..... ¬¬´

-Jajajajaja.... No....jajajaja...pu...jajajaja...pue... jajaja... puedo... jajajaja

-¡Petrificus...!- comenzó Hermione

-Está bien, así sí me calmo , por cierto, creo que ahí está tu respuesta sobre quien va a limpiar....

-¡Los amigos de Harry Potter!, Señoritas(inclinación), Señor (otra inclinación).

-¡Hola Dobby!- Hermione va hacia donde estaba el elfo.

-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos -casi en un susurro Ron agrega- elfo doméstico desesperante.

Hermione no le dice nada, sólo voltea a verlo con cara de pocos amigos y "te las verás conmigo".

-Oye, y ¿cómo sigue tu amiga Winky?

-Un poco mejor, ya trabaja y no bebe tanto, se ha resignado a considerar como nuevo dueño al gran Director.

-¡Qué bien! Ojalá pronto podamos ir a visitarla.

-Ustedes son bienvenidos cuando sea.

-Oye y cuando sea, ¿también hay comida?.

-Si los señores así lo quieren....

-¡RON, no puedo creer que pienses en aprovecharte de los elfos!

-Vamos Hermione, no me aprovecho de ellos, sólo acepto su amabilidad...

-Eres increíble....

-No, la increíble eres tú.... ¿A poco aún sigues con tu idea del PEDDO?

-¿Cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que no es PEDDO sino P.E.....? ¡OLVÍDALO! No vale la pena explicarte....

-¡¿Y ahora me vas a tomar a loco?!

-Ron – se acerca Ginny- ven, mejor vamos a ver como nos vamos a llevar mis regalos, ven, ayúdame a acomodarlos.

Hermione se queda hablando con Dobby, mientras Ginny intenta calmar la furia de su hermano, antes de que "arda Troya". Pasan unos 7 minutos más y se oye como abren la puerta, todos voltean y se dan cuenta de que es Harry.

-¡Dobby lo saluda señor Harry Potter!

-¡Eh! –un tanto apenado (como siempre con Dobby)- ¿qué tal Dobby?

-Espero que se haya divertido con sus amigos.

-Sí, lo hicimos, tenlo por seguro..... Bueno, chicos, ¿nos vamos?

-Claro que sí Harry... bueno Dobby, te dejamos, espero poder irte a visitar pronto a las cocinas.

-Muchas gracias señorita.....

-Adiós –fue la única palabra que le dijeron a Dobby Ron y Ginny.

YA VERÁS, NO TE PREOCUPES

AL FINAL YO GANARÉ.

Así, el cuarteto salió del cuarto de requerimiento, para dirigirse a su sala común, guiados por Harry que a ratos examinaba el mapa del merodeador, para asegurarse de que no se encontrarían con nadie.... Al pasar por el retrato de la señora gorda se despidieron entre bostezos y en par subieron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Hermione y Ginny entraron por una estrecha puerta, la cual cerraron al pasar las dos:

-Hermione, ¿Qué tiene Cho que yo no tenga?

-¡Ginny, no dejes que "esa" te deprima!

-¿QUÉ TIENE CHO QUE YO NO TENGA?

-Opino que no deberías amargarte en este día por eso.............. pero si en verdad quieres saber...

-¿Si?

-Cho tiene medio cerebro y tú no tienes sólo medio cerebro, sino más, porque eres muy inteligente....

-Gracias Hermione, pero desgraciadamente Harry no piensa igual.

-No te preocupes, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta y se sentirá muy tonto por no haberlo descubierto antes....

-MIL GRACIAS..... Y bueno, hasta mañana.....

-Hasta mañana.

Al día siguiente sonó y sonó el despertador, pero Ginny no lo escuchó, por lo que faltó a su primera clase del día, que para su mala suerte era la del profesor Snape, lo cual, estaba totalmente segura, le significaría un castigo para la clase del siguiente día. Además, se levantó tan sólo diez minutos antes de su siguiente clase que era cuidado de criaturas mágicas, por lo que tuvo que apurarse y salir rápidamente del castillo para dirigirse a los límites del bosque prohibido, lugar donde se impartía la clase.

Después regresó al castillo para su clase de transformaciones, que los Griffyndor compartían con los Hufflepuff.

ESA BOBA NIÑA NICE

MUCHAS COMO ELLA SIEMPRE HAY

PIENSAN QUE ES UN PLACER QUE CAIGAS EN SU RED.

ESA BOBANIÑA NICE.

POBRE BOBA NIÑA NICE.

Cuando llegó la hora de comer, decidió pasar brevemente a los baños del primer piso, para arreglarse un poquito, pues le parecía realmente injusto que en el día de su cumpleaños luciera tan mal, pues la ropa la llevaba completamente desacomodada y el cabello lo llevaba revuelto, gracias a las carreras que tuvo que hacer para llegar al tiempo justo a sus clases.

Al entrar se encontró con los sanitarios vacíos, por lo que entró en un pequeño apartado, mientras se encontraba allí dentro acomodando su ropa, pudo oir como un grupito entraban riéndose tontamente, hasta que pudo reconocer una de las voces:

-Amiga, entonces cuéntanos, que tal besa el grandioso Harry Potter.

-Mmm... ¿pues que te puedo yo decir? El chico no es la octava maravilla.

-Pero me imagino que al menos debe ser lindo, atento, o algo bueno debe tener.

-En realidad es muy tímido, yo siempre tengo que dar los primeros pasos... y eso me choca...

-La verdad entonces yo que tú hasta ahí la dejo, no tiene caso estar en donde la otra persona no pone de su parte.

Pero si yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo...

-¿Entonces?

-Que a pesar de todo, él no deja de ser Harry Potter, "el niño que vivió" y no cualquiera anda con alguien conocido en todo el mundo... además, no es algo realmente serio, sólo lo hago para pasar el rato...

-Qué mala eres, manigüis ;-) aunque al final puede que salgas ganando por que te estás haciendo "más cara", no sabes cuan loquito traes a Michel...

-Yo lo sé, también por eso lo hago, no sabes cuanto han subido mis bonos...jejeje... me he hecho más popular... por cierto, me llegó una invitación de "corazón de bruja" para hablar de mi relación...

-¡No inventes! Oye, eso está muy bien.

-Pues sí, pero no me quiero comprometer de tal forma, Harry lo podría mal interpretar y hechar a perder mis planes... por el momento, voy a dejar que el niño se emocione más.

-Que mente la tuya... ¿Por eso me caes tan bien! ;-D

-¿Bueno, se me ve parejito el maquillaje?

-Sí, eres una maga de la cosmetología.

-Ahorita que entremos al comedor, vean como lo saludo y que después nunca va a separa sus ojos de mi...jajajaja...

-jajajaja... vámonos.

Mientras una pequeñas lágrimas de coraje salían de los ojos de Ginny, apretaba fuertemente su varita por debajo de la túnica, hasta que roja de la rabia logró salir del aseo donde se encontraba y sólo vió como la puerta se cerraba. Se dirigió entonces a los lavabos y fijó su vista en el espejo.

-¡No lo puedo creer! Esa boba sólo está jugando con Harry... y yo que lo quiero tanto no puedo ser correspondida...... ¿Por qué?..... ¿Por qué?.....

* * *

Hola!!!!..... heme aquí de nuevo, con el tercer capítulo que es la segunda parte de BOBA NIÑA NICE, canción, para mi desgracia, aún no he podido concluir como hubiera querido, aún me falta una tercera parte... (.... Por otro lado, sé que me retrasé en la actualización, pero estoy ya ha dos semanas de terminar el semestre y espero en vacaciones poder cumplir como es debido con este fanfiction... Espero que les haya gustado esta parte y pues lo del plan que hará Ginny contra Cho viene en los siguientes dos capítulos... por el momento, creo que ya senté las bases para que Ginny empiezé a plantearse alguna idea maquiavélica digna de la hermana de los Gemelos.... Jejejeje....

**Jalogon: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Anterior, espero que este no sea la excepción... por que traté de escribirlo lo más interesante posible... ;-)

**Ginny-ForEver: **No te preocupes por ese instinto asesino, por que yo también lo tengo, principalmente contra la rata traidora asquerosa, Cho Chang y Cornelius Fudge... así que no hay ningún problema, te entiendo... ya veremos como hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Cho.... ;-)

**Eri mond licht: **Jejejeje... que puedo decir???? Sólo que que buenas son las casualidades, especialmente la causalidad por la que viste mi fic.... Bueno, creo que hay que entender a Harry, no tiene una guía paterna o algo aparecido que le explique como ser con las muejeres, lo más cercano a eso que tenía era mi querido Sirius, pero se ha ido a otra dimensión, y pues su amigo Ron está igual o peor que él, así que ni hablar... yo creo que Harry a pesar de ser quien es, no se salva de los problemas de su especie...jejeje....

**Desire Black: **Hola!!! Bueno, la canción del primer capítulo es de Daniela Romo y en la primera generación de la Academia-azteca la cantó Myriam.... En cuanto al segundo capítulo, yo tampoco soporto a la cosa esa de la Belinda, sin embargo, no encontré alguna canción que se acoplara mejor a lo que tenía en mente... siento que por tus principios no hayas podido leerlo y tampoco puedas leer este y el que vien, pero que te parece si una vez que estén las tres partes, publico un cap. Especial para ti, donde sólo sea la historia y no la song?????

Bueno.... HATA LUEGO!!!!! Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización...


	4. Boba Niña Nice PARTE III

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: **

_Mientras una pequeñas lágrimas de coraje salían de los ojos de Ginny, apretaba fuertemente su varita por debajo de la túnica, hasta que roja de la rabia logró salir del aseo donde se encontraba y sólo vió como la puerta se cerraba. Se dirigió entonces a los lavabos y fijó su vista en el espejo._

_-¡No lo puedo creer! Esa boba sólo está jugando con Harry… y yo que lo quiero tanto no puedo ser correspondida…… ¿Por qué?..... ¿Por qué?....._

**CAPÍTULO IV: BOBA NIÑA NICE PARTE III…..**

EN EL COMEDOR, NO ME HACES CASO,

TÚ SÓLO ESTÁS, PENDIENTE DE ESE TRAPO.

Pasados unos cinco minutos decidió salir, un poco más calmada, para comer algo.

Se notaba en su cara un dejo de tristeza, pero solamente Hermione lo notó, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, Ginny le pidió que no lo hiciera. Ella sabía que de alguna u otra manera tenía que hacer que Harry se enterara de lo que había escuchado, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo decírselo, pues era muy probable que no le creyera y que hasta la tomara en su contra.

Con todos estos pensamientos en la cabeza se sentó junto a Ron, al tiempo que este le pasaba un sobre sellado con el escudo de la escuela.

-¿Y esto?

-Te lo envía nuestro querido profesor Snape.

-Ginny, ¿acaso hiciste algo malo?-se sorprendió Hermione-

-Pues… ¿les parece malo haberme quedado dormida y no entrar a su clase?

-Entonces lo más seguro es que sea un castigo –comentó Ron-

-Sí, ya sabía yo que me lo iba a dar, pero no creí que fuera tan pronto. - 

-Bueno, ya ábrelo, mientras más rápido mejor…

-Ok….. mmm… dice que me quiere a partir de las 7 durante toda esta semana en su mazmorra para… ¡limpiar sus armarios!... 8 …. ¡Guácala!....

-Oye, que suerte tienes "manis", creo que vas a compartir el horroroso castigo con Harry…. ¿verdad?........ ¿Harry?.....¡HARRY!

-¡He! ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, sólo que Ginny tiene el mismo castigo que tú con Snape.

-¿En serio?, que bien……

-Al menos dentro de la oscuridad de sus castigos habrá un rayito de luz… ;-)

-Talvez, pero dudo que él piense lo mismo…

Harry, sin decir ni una sola palabra se paró de la mesa de Gryffindor y fue a saludar a Cho, aunque ella fue un tanto cortante, él quiso insistir y por eso se quedó un rato de pie tras de Cho, hasta que la comida comenzó a parecer en las mesas y se fue a la suya.

-Que mala eres amiga.

-¿Yo? –dijo sarcásticamente Cho-

-Pobrecito, mira como lo traes que no se fue a pesar de que no lo pelabas y ahoirta no te puede quitar los ojos de encima.

Y en la mesa de Gryffindor….

-Mmm… ¿ya vieron la nueva ley que promulgó el ministerio? –comentó Hermione-

-¿Qué, acaso los menores ya podremos hacer magia?-Contestó Ron-

-No….

-¿De que se trata Herm?-quiso saber Ginny-

-Lo que pasa es que los licántropos no pueden ser discriminados en el trabajo y pueden optar por altos puestos siempre y cuando tengan la preparación necesearia, lo cual muy pocos tienen- y en caso de ser despedidos injustamente pueden demandar….

-¿Y eso a nosotros que?

-¡Ay Ron! De veras que hay veces que no sé si eres o te haces….

-Querido hermano: ¿te olvidas que un estimado profesor y amigo de la familia es hombre lobo?

-Jejejeje…. ;-9 ¡es cierto!

-Oye Harry, ¿no crees que el profesor Lupin podrá vivir un poco mejor a partir de ahora?

-…………..

-¿HARRY?

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres dejar de ver a ese pedazo de trapo que tienes por novia, al menos por un momento? –mencionó Hermione un tanto molesta

-¿Qué? Si yo no la estaba viendo….

-Si claro, amigo –dijo Ron- de seguro nos vas a decir que estabas viendo la bonita cara de Malfoy….

-¡Óyeme! No exageres…. Bueno, ya… disculpas, pero es que es la mejor……

-¡Mira Harry! –Habló Ginny acalorándose un poco- Creo que deberías mejor fijarte en que clase de persona es, ella no te merece, habla muy mal de ti a tus espaldas…

-¡Mira Ginny!-la interrumpió Harry- ella no es así, lo que pasa es que ella tiene razón, ustedes la tiene en mal concepto.

-No puedo creer que seas más ciego que un topo…

-Lo que pasa es que tú estás celosa….

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí, eso creo – ambos iniciaron un duelo de miradas-

-No me importa lo que pienses, si la prefieres a ella….. allá tú…. Pero te vas a arrepentir…..

Diciendo esto Ginny abandonó rápidamente el gran comedor para salir a dar un paseo cerca del lago y relajarse antes de que iniciara su clase de Herbología.

Mientras, en el gran comedor, exactamente en la mesa de Gryffindor….

-Harry, ahora si te pasaste con Ginny –observó Hermione-

-¿Yo? ella!.... es que no puedo creer que se rebaje a tratar de descalificar a alguien que no se mete con ella…

-Si eso es lo que crees….

-Mira, yo sé que ella no dice ese tipo de cosas si no está segura.

-Ron, no trates de defender a tu hermana.

-Olvida que es mi hermana, tu sabes muy bien que ella no es así…

NO SE TÚ, PERO YO

LE QUITARÉ SU DISFRAZ.

Al terminar las clases Ginny se dirigió sin más remedio a la mazmorra de Snape para cumplir con su castigo. Al llegar tocó levemente la puerta, como respuesta una áspera voz, muy conocida, le dijo que pasase, tomó asiento como se le indicó y esperó. Diez minutos después llegó Harry.

-Vaya Señor Potter, veo que al fin se digna a honrarnos con su presencia, al menos debería aprenderle a su amiguita la puntualidad y ponerla en práctica.

-Sí, señor.

-No se preocupe en tomar asiento, aquí tienen lo necesario –con un ligero movimiento de la varita hizo aparecer trapos para limpiar, escobas, agua, cubetas y limpiadores especiales- para comenzar con su trabajo, pueden empezar con el armario de la derecha.

Con la cabeza gacha los dos muchachos comenzaron con su trabajo, entre frascos de contenido indescriptible y restos de animales muertos, como cucarachas, grillos, ratas, murciélagos y plantas con olor a medicina caduca.

-Sigan con su trabajo, tengo que dejarlos, cuando yo regrese se podrán ir.

Cuando oyeron que se cerró la puerta, se sintieron un tanto liberados, pues no tenían la presión de los ojos de Snape clavados en sus espaldas. Ginny seguía limpiando y examinando aquellos frascos que no le causaban un profundo asco, hasta que….

-Esto, Ginny…..

-¿qué?

-Quiero que me disculpes por favor, se que en la comida me exalte un poco, pero entiéndeme, no tienes pruebas de lo que dices….

-Para eso sí necesitas pruebas, ¿no?, porque para cosas más complicadas te dejas llevar por tus impulsos o por lo que te dicen los demás, incluso gente que no es de fiar….

-Si lo dices por lo de Sirius, -Harry se dejó caer al suelo- sabes que estoy sumamente arrepentido y por eso quiero cambiar….

-Harry, discúlpame, sabes que yo no quise decir eso, no quise hacerte sentir mal… pero es que no puedo creer que no confíes en mí o al menos que no haya sembrado la duda en ti…

-Sí lo hiciste, por eso llegué tarde al castigo, estuve hablando con Cho y me dijo que era lo más alejado de la verdad que había oido en su vida.

-¡Eres idiota ¿o que?!, a poco esperabas que te dijera: "Sí, Ginny tiene razón, sólo te estoy utilizando"…. Que idiota eres Harry Potter….

-¿Pues que querías que hiciera?

-No lo sé, es tu problema…..

-Pero eso no es lo malo del caso….

-¿Entonces?

-Es que….. me puso a elegir….. entre… tú y ella….

-¡¿QUÉ?!....... ¿Y que le dijiste?

-Pues… mira, tu sabes bien que no puedo elegir, pero si me sigo llevando contigo ella me va a dejar, así que quería ver si podríamos no hablarnos en los pasillos, hacerlo sólo en la sala común o en algún lugar donde sea seguro que no nos vea ella o alguna de sus amigas…

-(suspiro) Si estás seguro, y eso es lo que quieres….

-Gracias Ginny, sabía que entenderías….

-He, he, he, he…. No te equivoques, si eso es lo que quieres, la verdad es que no le veo caso, dime ¿para que tratar de fingir una amistad donde no existe y por lo visto nunca existió?

-Ginny, por favor.

-Por favor nada…. Y no te preocupes que yo no seré obstáculo para tu relación….

Justo en ese momento entró Snape….

-Recojan rápidamente sus cosas, ya pueden salir.

Ginny fue la primera en salir, tomando dirección hacia la torre de Gryffindor, mientras iba planeando la manera de vengarse de la tipa que le había quitado la amistad de Harry y cualquier oportunidad de lograr tener algo con él.

-Es que simplemente no puedo de creerlo, es tan descarada para pedirle que deje de hablarle a la única persona que la puede desenmascarar… no tiene dignidad la tipa esa... algo debo hacer, esto no se puede quedar así, esto ya no es por Harry, es algo entre ella y yo….. pero que, que puedo hacer…. Tiene que ser algo que la obligue a decirle la verdad a Harry…. ¡ya sé, Veritaserum!... no, muy difícil, sería muy complicado ponerle la sustancia en alguno de sus vasos…. Debe haber otra forma…… Mmmm… aún quedan quince minutos antes de que cierren la biblioteca, algo debe haber ahí que me ilumine…..

Al llegar, tuvo que esperar unos instantes en la puerta mientras su respiración se regularizaba. Al entrar pasó directo al catálogo de libros y buscó alguno que contuviera la frase "pociones de verdad"; sólo encontró un libro que cumplía con los requisitos, pero este se encontraba entre aquellos que sólo se podían consultar con la firma de algún maestro, cosa muy difícil de conseguir. Así que su mente comenzó a trabajar a marchas forzadas hasta que decidió que lo más factible sería entrar durante la noche a la biblioteca, para lo cual requeriría del mapa del merodeador y de la capa invisible, pero como desafortunadamente se había peleado hace unos minutos con el dueño de estos objetos, resolvió que debía "tomarlos prestados", así que se apresuró a llegar a la torre de su casa, entrar en los dormitorios de los chicos de sexto año, buscar el baúl de Harry y extraer lo necesario para su venganza….

ESA BOBA NIÑA NICE

Una vez que el reloj marcó las doce en punto, Ginny se dispuso a pasar por el retrato de la Señora Gorda en dirección de la biblioteca, una vez allí, no le costó trabajo encontrar el libro deseado, por lo que lo abrió con cuidado en la parte más alejada de la entrada y en un retazo de pergamino escribió con letra pequeña la receta.

-Vaya, varias de estas cosas las ví en el despacho de Snape…. Por lo que veo no es de tan difícil preparación, así que no entiendo por que no está al alcance de todos… Bueno, listo…

Al día siguiente, mientras cumplía con su castigo, aprovechó otro momento en el que el profesor Snape los dejó solos para ir guardando de a poco los ingredientes para su poción; aunque Harry notó este extraño comportamiento, no le tomó demasiada importancia, pues consideraba que se trataba de una pequeña venganza de Ginny hacia Snape por semejante castigo.

Le tomo dos días reunir los ingredientes necesarios, pues a pesar de ser faciles de conseguir y en pequeñas cantidades, eran demasiados como para poder conseguirlos todos de una vez. Al tercer día se encontraba preparando todos los ingredientes para echarlos en el caldero, cuando sintió que algo en su túnica se calentaba, preocupada de que se hubiera prendido con el fuego del caldero se puso de pie, pero no vio humo, así que metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó de ahí el espejo que Harry le había regalado el día de su cumpleaños.

-¡Ginny!, respóndeme

-¿Harry, que rayos quieres?

-Mira, ya se que ya no nos llevamos, pero necestito saber si tu tomaste el mapa del merodeador y mi capa invisible.

-¡Claro que no!, yo para qué querría tus estupideces esas…

-Sólo quería saber…

-Adiós, estoy ocupada.

Volvió a guardar el espejo en la túnica y prosiguió con las instrucciones del pequeño pergamino que había copiado.

-Bueno, listo…. Sólo debo buscar la manera de derramarlo cerca de su dormitorio. "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas", veamos, quiero a detalle las tuberías del castillo….. ¡Wow!, mapa tal pareciera que piensas por ti mismo…. Veamos, la tipa esta está en su dormitorio, puedo subir por los tubos de este cuarto, al fin y al cabo, los tubos de todos los dormitorios de chicas se encuentran interconectados…

Mmmm… Slytherin…. Pero sólo traigo una botella y prefiero utilizarla con "esa" y sus amigas…. Creo que debí haber hecho más poción…….. (después de un rato de andar a gatas por estrechos pasadizos) …….. ya era hora….. ahí está la tipa…. Bueno, primero el tapabocas, yo no necesito ser sincera y después a rociar (la metió en un pequeño aspersor), listo, creo que aún queda un poco para Slytherin….. (en el camino de regreso)… ahora sí Slytherins, mañana será el peor día de sus vidas….jejejeje…. bueno, creo que ya me acabé la botella…..

POBRE BOBA NIÑA NICE,

TE ARREPENTIRÁS, YA VERÁS.

DILE ADIÓS A TU NOVIO.

En la mañana del siguiente día…

-"Si tú me quieres dame una sonrisa, si tu me quieres…"

-Bueno, chamaca hoy andas muy contenta…

-¿Fred, Pues como más se puede andar después de un travesura?

-No, pues sí, feliz….

-¡Alto!, no te imagino a ti haciendo algo contra las reglas y menos por diversión– Dijo George

-Pues ya ven que sí….

-¿Y se puede saber que fue lo que hiciste?

-Ya lo verán a lo largo del día, de seguro habrá varios problemas por ello….Muajajaja...

Ginny salió de la sala común para desayunar, mientras que dejo fríos a unos gemelos a media estancia….

-¿sabes Fred? Creo que somos una mala influencia para la pequeña Ginny. :-S

-¿Y apenas te das cuenta? OO

Durante ese día, Ginny estuvo de lo más calmada, sólo se limitaba a sonreir ante los incidentes que sufrían las alumnas de Slytherin al tener problemas con los maestros, en clase de la profesora McGonagall unas chicas se encontraban platicando, por lo que exasperaron a la maestra….

-Señorita Anderson, ¿quiere contarnos que tiene tan entretenido a su grupito?

-No nada profesora, ¡alto, sí! Estábamos comentando que usted es una vieja amargada y...

-¡Salga inmediatamente del salón! Al finalizar la clase hablaré con usted y veremos cuál será su castigo…

-No profesora, no quise decir eso… bueno sí, y me vale que lo sepa….

-¡FUERA!

A partir de esa clase supo que su pequeño invento funcionaba, sólo esperaba que hubiera surtido el mismo efecto con Cho-Chang, y sobre todo, que las cosas resultaran bien para que Harry se enterara de la verdad a través de su propia boca, tal como él quería… Pero a pesar de todo, durante todo el día no vio a ninguno de los dos, cosa que por momentos le preocupaba, pero que no hacía que perdiera las esperanzas, después de todo, aún le quedaban cinco horas al día y podían pasar aún varias cosas más….

Ya eran las siete y se encontraba corriendo hacia las mazmorras de Snape, cuando llegó, al fin tocó la puerta y tratando de respirar normalmente entró para hacer su pesado trabajo. Durante la hora y media que duraba su castigo Snape se quedó con ellos, pues en esta ocasión no tuvo ningún llamado, por lo que Ginny tuvo que comerse sus ansias de saber que había pasado con su plan hasta la hora de salida.

Los dos chicos fueron despedidos por Snape, caminaron rápidamente para salir del área de mazmorras, pero al llegar a los pasillos de la primera planta sus pasos se hicieron más lentos; una vez que se encontraron a dos pasillos del retrato de la Señora Gorda Harry tomó la mano de Ginny, haciendo que esta se detuviese y lo viera a los ojos.

-Ginny, no sé como decirte esto, pero…. Estoy realmente arrepentido de haber dudado de ti y de tu palabra….

-¿Y por que ese cambio?-dijo una Ginny que trataba de mostrarse dura, pero sobretodo, sorprendida-

-Hoy Cho me dijo la razón por la que andaba conmigo, y como tú lo dijiste, me estaba utilizando.

-Que bueno, que te quede de lección…. – dijo Ginny mientras intentaba zafarse de Harry y seguir su camino, pero este fue un poco más fuerte-

-Ginny, por favor, me siento muy mal como para seguir peleado contigo, por favor PERDÓNAME….- Justo en ese momento abrazó a una sorprendida Ginny que no pudo más que corresponder, tratando de consolar a su amigo.

-Harry, Hermione, Ron y yo sabíamos que esa chava no te convenía y tratamos de decírtelo, pero por temor a enojarnos contigo no dijimos nada, hasta que un día yo perdí la paciencia y te lo dije…..

-Yo lo sé, y también sé que fui muy hiriente contigo…. De verdad discúlpame…

-No hay problema… pero vamos a la sala común…

-No, espera, ahí deben estar Ron y Hermione, no quiero ir con ellos por el momento…

-Pero ¿por qué?, digo, ellos también son tus amigos.

-Sí claro, pero de alguna manera me siento diferente contigo, puede hablar de estas cosas contigo mil veces mejor que con alguien más…..

-Gracias, entonces esperemos un rato para entrar……. ¿sabes?, tengo que confesar algo, la verdad yo entré a tu cuarto y tomé el mapa y tu capa invisible….

-Ya lo sabía….

-¿Enojado?

-No, en todo caso la enojada deberías ser tú…. ¿Y me quieres decir para que los utilizaste?

-Mmmm…. Bueno… pero primero cuéntame como fue que Cho confesó todo….

¡Al fin!¡Al fin! ¡Dios GRACIAS! Ya pude terminar la canción de BOBA NIÑA NICE!!!!! Espero que les esté gustando hasta el momento, ahora sólo habrá que ver como se juntan estos dos….. y….. acaso Cho se enterará de quien fue víctima????? Se quedará de brazos cruzados????? ESO LO DESCUBRIREMOS EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS……. ;-)

Para mayor aclaración he de comentar que ubiqué el cumpleaños de Ginny el día 18 de Octubre, y me voy a manejar de acuerdo al calendario de este año, este fic termina en sábado por la noche. Pues el cumpleaños de Ginny lo celebran las primeras horas de lunes, el martes se pelea con Harry y planea su venganza, miércoles y jueves va reuniendo ingredientes, viernes la lleva a cabo y el sábado se ven los efectos, vamos en el día 23 de Octubre.

**jalogon: **Espero que consideres lo de este capítulo como un buen castigo para la Cho… más detalles de lo ocurrido en el próximo cap.

**Ginny-ForEver: **Bueno, creo que ya le está tocando a Cho… aunque veo un poco más difícil que sufra Ginny, pero creo que hay probabilidades de que ahora Ginny se haga del rogar…jejejejeje….

**Ginny W cPr: **Bueno, que bien que te haya agradado lo que estoy escribiendo, mmm…. Para ser sincera no recordaba (o no sabía) la fecha de cumple de Ginny, así que la ubiqué a mediados del mes de Octubre, por lo que pronto veremos el Halloween de estos chicos…. Mil gracias por leer….

**Camilla Potter: **Yo sé que la pobre Ginny está sufriendo mucho… pero no todo en la vida son momentos de felicidad… o sí???... ya le tocará estar MUY bien…

**Eri mond licht: **Que bueno que te encante, esa tipa me cayó muy mal desde que Harry fue amable con ella en el partido de quidittch… pero en fin… Sabes??? Yo creo firmemente en que "si no hay cadáver no hay muerto", tal como pasó con la rata traidora asquerosa, por lo que considero que nuestro Sirius no ha muerto, sólo se encuentra en otra dimensión… ;-)

**Amy Black: **Ay!!!!!!! Siento que me sonrojo ante tanto alago… ;-) Me alegra que les guste lo que escribo y bueno, sobretodo que me den sus opiniones… Y pues aquí tienes la otra entrega…

**Andrea Price: **Jejejeje… bueno, antes que nada yo quiero pertenecer al club de "Muera Chang", DONDE ME ANOTO???? Y mi hermana que está aquí conmigo de metiche ¬¬ también quiere…. Bueno, en cuanto a lo del plan, espero que te haya gustado la idea, sino, trataré de mojararlo en los próximos caps…. Por otro lado, es muy chido cuando te identificas con algún fic porque dice o se parece a algo que te ha pasado a ti en tu vida… a mi también me ha pasado ;-) …. Nos leemos luego!!!

P.D. Mil gracias por sus reviews!!!!!!! Ya son 16!!!!!!! Es el máximo que he tenido hasta el momento….. un millón de gracias… un chorro de abrazos… y…. otro montón de besos!!!! …….;-)


	5. Esa tonta Cho

**_HOLA!!!! BUENO, ESTE CAPÍTULO ES LA UNIÓN DEL 2,3 Y 4, ADEMÁS NO CUENTA CON LA LETRA DE LA CANCIÓN DE BELINDA, PUES ES PARA AQUELLOS QUE POR SUS PRECEPTOS NO PUEDEN TENER NADA QUE VER CON BELINDA Y QUE NO QUIERO QUE SE PIERDAN DE MI HISTORIA…_**

Una vez que se encontró en el último escalón se sorprendió al no escuchar ningún ruido, y más aún cuando pudo observar que la pieza se encontraba en absoluta calma, se hallaba casi a obscuras, pues aún quedaban un par de llamas de lo que había sido un gran fuego en la chimenea, temerosa decidió esperar y sentarse en un pequeño sofá cerca del fuego. Una vez allí, vio algo que brillaba en la chimenea y se arrodilló para poder verlo mejor.

Estiró su mano y tomó un pequeño espejo que tal parecía se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Empezó a moverlo suavemente para poder ver su rostro y sonrió para si misma, hasta que sintió una sensación extraña por la espalda y movió un poco más el espejo para observar a sus espaldas, el reflejo que vio la hizo ponerse de pié inmediatamente.

-¡HARRY!

- Hola Ginny, ¿te gusta mi sorpresa?

-¿Sorpresa, esto? (mostró el espejo)

-Sí, eso…. Aunque…bueno, en realidad es la primera parte de varias sorpresas que te esperan esta noche.

Ginny enmudeció, no sabía que decir y mucho menos que pensar…. Hasta que Harry rompió los segundos de silencio con un abrazo y un "Felicidades Ginny, ya eres un año más vieja", al separase, la reacción de ella fue golpearlo en el brazo:

-Tú mejor ni hables, porque si a esas vamos, recuerda que tu eres más grande que yo.

- ¡Ouch! Bueno, mejor vámonos….. y no olvides tu espejo….

-¿Vámonos? Pero ya es casi media noche…

- No protestes, vamos con mi capa invisible.

- Esta bien, pero ¿me quieres decir a donde vamos?

- Mmmm… vamos a la lechucería, después…. ¡Ya veremos!

-¡Gulp! ¬¬

Ambos se cubrieron con la capa y salieron por el retrato de la Sra. Gorda, cabe señalar que iban muy juntitos, y caminando lentamente para no hacer ningún ruido que pudiese ser detectado por la Sra. Norris o por algún cuadro chismoso, de esos que nunca faltan en los lugares con dimensiones cercanas a las del castillo-colegio Hogwarts.

Sin la menos interrupción, pronto lograron llegar a su meta… una vez allí lo primero que vieron como las lechuzas se daban cada una un pequeño banquete con los animales cazados.

-Harry, ¿No se te ocurrió un lugar más macabro para la media noche? ¿Ya te fijaste todos los huesos "frescos" que ahí acá?

-Disculpa, Ginny, tal vez tengas razón, pero no se me ocurrió un lugar mejor escondido que este.

-Esta bien, pero ¿podemos apresurarnos?

Sí, claro…. Pues mira, no cualquier persona tiene el honor de esta distinción y más si tomas en cuenta que nadie más que yo la ha tenido, pretendo compartir esto contigo porque te tengo una gran estima y se que tienes el espíritu suficiente como para no desaprovechar esta oportunidad….

-Al grano Harry Potter…

- Señorita Ginny Weasley, ¿me permite terminar con el discurso que tanto trabajo me costó escribir y aprender?

- ¿En serio hiciste eso? OO

- ¿Qué, no me crees capaz? ¬¬

- Bueno…

-No contestes… ¬¬

-Como quieras….

Bueno, como te iba yo diciendo, ni Ron ni Hermione tienen este gran honor y si te hago merecedora de este gran premio en este día de tus XV primaveras, es porque estoy 100 seguro de que sabrás hacer el mejor uso de él, así como yo lo he hecho hasta el momento ;-) …. Aunque algo si quiero que quede bien claro, lo seguiré manteniendo en mi poder y cuando requieras de sus servicios, tendrás que pedírmelo e informarme para que lo vas a utilizar. Digo, no es que sea yo chismoso, pero es bueno estar enterado de todo…. No crees???

-Aja, si claro, como no….. y bueno, exactamente de que estamos hablando si se puede saber….

-Ha llegado el momento cumbre…… saca tu varita…. Voy a sacar un viejo pergamino, tocándolo con la punta de tu varita recitarás "Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas"

- De acuerdo, sólo sácalo ya….

Dicho y hecho, por acá sacó Harry el pergamino y Ginny recitó rápidamente la frase (N/A: que para nosotros es casi, casi un himno de los merodeadores )

-¿Qué es esto, tinta invisible?

-No, para nada, fíjate bien….

-Aparecen pequeñas motitas con nombres de varias personas del castillo…. Y ¡Mira! Acá estamos tú y yo, en la lechucería….. Mira, en la sala común están los gemelos….

-Suficiente por hoy…. "travesura realizada"

Todas las líneas que habían aparecido, instantáneamente, desaparecieron.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Eso, se llama "mapa del merodeador", fue creado por el grupo más impactante de traviesos que haya visto jamás Hogwarts…. No puedo contarte como lo conseguí, pero sí su función….. como pudiste darte cuenta es un mapa del castillo que señala la ubicación exacta de cada uno de nosotros, y pues obviamente es muy útil para travesuras y andanzas nocturnas….

-¡Wow!

-Y apartir de ahora es propiedad de los dos, aunque para mayor seguridad, yo lo guardaré…

-No hay ningún problema…. Eres increíble….. Oye y que onda con este espejo….

-Luego te explico… mejor vámonos de aquí…..

- Dime que vamos de regreso a la torre….

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero NO…..

-¿entonces?

-Es una sorpresa, es más, véndate los ojos….

-Pero….

-No protestes

-Esta bien….

Harry echó ágilmente la capa invisible por sobre los dos y salieron nuevamente a los oscuros pasillos, ahora caminaban mucho más lento que cuando iban a la lechucería, pues los pasos de Ginny eran un tanto inseguros por ir con los ojos vendados. Después de unos diez minutos de caminar….

-Harry, ¿¿¿¿¿a donde demonios me diriges????? Siento que estamos dando de vueltas…

-Pues ya verás… detente…

Harry abrió una puerta cautelosamente, hizo pasar a Ginny aún con los ojos vendados, se colocó detrás de ella y le soltó el pañuelo que llevaba.

-No veo nada, prende alguna luz. ¿No?..................¿Harry?

Y de la nada se hizo la luz, a la vez que se oía un fuerte grito de "¡¡¡¡FELICIDADES!!!!"

-¡Wow! Todo esto ¿para mí?

-Claro que sí tontita- dijo un sonriente Fred que se acercó a su pequeña hermana para felicitarla y darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Aun lado Fred, yo también quiero…. Felicidades fea- y abrazó a Ginny dándole de vueltas

-Bueno –dijo Fred- te tenemos el mejor regalo de todos, una pequeña muestra de nuestro surtido saltaclase.

-Aprovéchalos, no cualquiera tiene el honor de conseguirlos gratis.

-Chicos, mil gracias, tengan por seguro que lo haré ;-)

Así, cada uno fue felicitando a la joven festejada. Hermione le regaló una novela muggle llamada "Peter Pan", Su hermano Ron le dio una playera que tenía por leyenda "I love (corazón) HP", Luna le dio una suscripción durante un año a "El Quisquilloso", Neville le regaló una miniatura de un estadio de Quiditch con todo y jugadores dentro, Entre Angelina y Katie Bell le dieron un vestido blanco… y así fue recibiendo regalos muy bellos… Cuando se hubo desocupado, Harry comenzó a hablar con ella, pues en realidad nunca se había ido de su lado.

-Saca el espejo, te voy a comentar para que es.

-Bueno.

-Mira, esto es algo que muy pocos magos tienen, es para estar siempre….

- Hola Harry, al fin te vi, entre tanta gente….

-Dísculpame por haberte dejado sola, pero ya vez, yo fui el elegido para traer a Ginny…

-Sí, no te preocupes, yo entiendo…. ¡Felicidades niña!

Ese fue el abrazo más frío y despreciable que recibió Ginny en toda la noche.

-Bueno, Ginny, te dejo, que disfrutes de tu fiesta.

-Oye ¿no me ibas a explicar lo del espejo?

-Mañana, ¿quieres?

-sí, mañana :´(

Al ver como Ginny se quedaba sola, de pie, Hermione y Ron decidieron hacerle compañía.

-¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS INVITÓ A ESA VIEJA?!

-¿ No es obvio hermanita? Lo hizo Harry

-Pues sí, pero es mi fiesta.

-Pero él la organizó, tiene ciertos derechos.

-Además-agregó Hermione- él no sabe que no soportas a Cho, ¿o me equivoco?

-Sin mencionar que mi querido amigo a pesar de usar lentes es tan miope como para no darse cuenta que te mueres por él.

Ginny sólo igualó con el color de su rostro el tono de su cabello y sin pronunciar palabra abandonó a ese par para mejor platicar con Luna Lovegood que se encontraba solitaria en un rincón.

-¿Me quieres decir cuantos años estoy cumpliendo?

-Estas cumpliendo XV

-Y pues entonces ya deje de ser una niña, ¿no?

-Sí, es más, creo que tus hermanos ya no te ven tan chica, aunque eres la menor de todos ellos.

-Así es, tú lo has dicho…. Entonces no entiendo por que esa odiosa en vez de felicitarme con mi nombre insistió en decirme "niña", como si fuéramos íntimas….

Ya pasadas las 2 de la mañana se terminó el pequeño convivio en honor de Ginevra Weasley, Harry se encontraba en la puerta dando indicaciones a los invitados de cómo llegar a sus respectivas casas, hasta que sólo quedaban los gemelos, Hermione, Ron Harry, Cho Chang y Ginny.

-Bueno chicos, creo que deberían salir primero Fred y George, unos segundos después seguimos Cho y yo, enseguida regreso por ustedes tres. ¿De acuerdo?

-Esta bien Harry, pero no tardes que ya tengo sueño – comentó un cansado Ron.

-Si, trataré.

-Bueno chicos, mucho gusto y gracias por invitarme – dijo Cho antes de salir por la puerta seguida de Harry.

-Sí claro.– pronunció Hermione mostrando una cara de hostilidad.

-Como si fuésemos los mejores amigos, y sobre todo después de lo de su amiga la traidora…. – agregó Ginny

-Pues yo le pedí un favor en la fiesta y nunca me lo concedió- dijo Ron

-¿Qué le pediste? – A coro Hermione y Ginny

-Pues hasta se lo grité, le dije "¡Que los abra, que los abra!" pero nunca abrió los ojos…. Jajajajajaja…. D

-Jajajajajaja…. D Te pasas hermanito, ese sí es un buen chiste

-Oigan, cálmense…. Esta bien que no nos parezca que Cho esté saliendo con Harry, pero hay límites….

-Jajajaja… hay Herm, es que yo que… jajaja… culpa tengo…jajajaja… de que…. Jajajaja… tenga ojitos de regalo…jajajaja

-¿Apoco no crees que es gracioso?... jejejeje… si bien se te nota…. Jejejeje… que quieres reir…jejejeje…

-Bueno, sí, es gracioso, pero no me parece correcto…

-Ok! Entonces mejor cambiemos de tema….-comentó Ginny- ¿quién va a recoger todo esto?.... Ron, ya deja de reirte….. ¬¬´

-Jajajajaja…. No….jajajaja…pu…jajajaja…pue… jajaja… puedo… jajajaja

-¡Petrificus…!- comenzó Hermione

-Está bien, así sí me calmo , por cierto, creo que ahí está tu respuesta sobre quien va a limpiar….

-¡Los amigos de Harry Potter!, Señoritas(inclinación), Señor (otra inclinación).

-¡Hola Dobby!- Hermione va hacia donde estaba el elfo.

-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos -casi en un susurro Ron agrega- elfo doméstico desesperante.

Hermione no le dice nada, sólo voltea a verlo con cara de pocos amigos y "te las verás conmigo".

-Oye, y ¿cómo sigue tu amiga Winky?

-Un poco mejor, ya trabaja y no bebe tanto, se ha resignado a considerar como nuevo dueño al gran Director.

-¡Qué bien! Ojalá pronto podamos ir a visitarla.

-Ustedes son bienvenidos cuando sea.

-Oye y cuando sea, ¿también hay comida?.

-Si los señores así lo quieren….

-¡RON, no puedo creer que pienses en aprovecharte de los elfos!

-Vamos Hermione, no me aprovecho de ellos, sólo acepto su amabilidad…

-Eres increíble….

-No, la increíble eres tú…. ¿A poco aún sigues con tu idea del PEDDO?

-¿Cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que no es PEDDO sino P.E…..? ¡OLVÍDALO! No vale la pena explicarte….

-¡¿Y ahora me vas a tomar a loco?!

-Ron – se acerca Ginny- ven, mejor vamos a ver como nos vamos a llevar mis regalos, ven, ayúdame a acomodarlos.

Hermione se queda hablando con Dobby, mientras Ginny intenta calmar la furia de su hermano, antes de que "arda Troya". Pasan unos 7 minutos más y se oye como abren la puerta, todos voltean y se dan cuenta de que es Harry.

-¡Dobby lo saluda señor Harry Potter!

-¡Eh! –un tanto apenado (como siempre con Dobby)- ¿qué tal Dobby?

-Espero que se haya divertido con sus amigos.

-Sí, lo hicimos, tenlo por seguro….. Bueno, chicos, ¿nos vamos?

-Claro que sí Harry… bueno Dobby, te dejamos, espero poder irte a visitar pronto a las cocinas.

-Muchas gracias señorita…..

-Adiós –fue la única palabra que le dijeron a Dobby Ron y Ginny.

Así, el cuarteto salió del cuarto de requerimiento, para dirigirse a su sala común, guiados por Harry que a ratos examinaba el mapa del merodeador, para asegurarse de que no se encontrarían con nadie…. Al pasar por el retrato de la señora gorda se despidieron entre bostezos y en par subieron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Hermione y Ginny entraron por una estrecha puerta, la cual cerraron al pasar las dos:

-Hermione, ¿Qué tiene Cho que yo no tenga?

-¡Ginny, no dejes que "esa" te deprima!

-¿QUÉ TIENE CHO QUE YO NO TENGA?

-Opino que no deberías amargarte en este día por eso………….. pero si en verdad quieres saber…

-¿Si?

-Cho tiene medio cerebro y tú no tienes sólo medio cerebro, eres muy inteligente….

-Gracias Hermione, pero desgraciadamente Harry no piensa igual.

-No te preocupes, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta y se sentirá muy tonto por no haberlo descubierto antes….

-MIL GRACIAS….. Y bueno, hasta mañana…..

-Hasta mañana.

Al día siguiente sonó y sonó el despertador, pero Ginny no lo escuchó, por lo que faltó a su primera clase del día, que para su mala suerte era la del profesor Snape, lo cual, estaba totalmente segura, le significaría un castigo para la clase del siguiente día. Además, se levantó tan sólo diez minutos antes de su siguiente clase que era cuidado de criaturas mágicas, por lo que tuvo que apurarse y salir rápidamente del castillo para dirigirse a los límites del bosque prohibido, lugar donde se impartía la clase.

Después regresó al castillo para su clase de transformaciones, que los Griffyndor compartían con los Hufflepuff.

Cuando llegó la hora de comer, decidió pasar brevemente a los baños del primer piso, para arreglarse un poquito, pues le parecía realmente injusto que en el día de su cumpleaños luciera tan mal, pues la ropa la llevaba completamente desacomodada y el cabello lo llevaba revuelto, gracias a las carreras que tuvo que hacer para llegar al tiempo justo a sus clases.

Al entrar se encontró con los sanitarios vacíos, por lo que entró en un pequeño apartado, mientras se encontraba allí dentro acomodando su ropa, pudo oir como un grupito entraban riéndose tontamente, hasta que pudo reconocer una de las voces:

-Amiga, entonces cuéntanos, que tal besa el grandioso Harry Potter.

-Mmm… ¿pues que te puedo yo decir? El chico no es la octava maravilla.

-Pero me imagino que al menos debe ser lindo, atento, o algo bueno debe tener.

-En realidad es muy tímido, yo siempre tengo que dar los primeros pasos… y eso me choca…

-La verdad entonces yo que tú hasta ahí la dejo, no tiene caso estar en donde la otra persona no pone de su parte.

Pero si yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo…

-¿Entonces?

-Que a pesar de todo, él no deja de ser Harry Potter, "el niño que vivió" y no cualquiera anda con alguien conocido en todo el mundo… además, no es algo realmente serio, sólo lo hago para pasar el rato…

-Qué mala eres, manigüis ;-) aunque al final puede que salgas ganando por que te estás haciendo "más cara", no sabes cuan loquito traes a Michel…

-Yo lo sé, también por eso lo hago, no sabes cuanto han subido mis bonos…jejeje… me he hecho más popular… por cierto, me llegó una invitación de "corazón de bruja" para hablar de mi relación…

-¡No inventes! Oye, eso está muy bien.

-Pues sí, pero no me quiero comprometer de tal forma, Harry lo podría mal interpretar y hechar a perder mis planes… por el momento, voy a dejar que el niño se emocione más.

-Que mente la tuya… ¿Por eso me caes tan bien! ;-D

-¿Bueno, se me ve parejito el maquillaje?

-Sí, eres una maga de la cosmetología.

-Ahorita que entremos al comedor, vean como lo saludo y que después nunca va a separa sus ojos de mi…jajajaja…

-jajajaja… vámonos.

Mientras una pequeñas lágrimas de coraje salían de los ojos de Ginny, apretaba fuertemente su varita por debajo de la túnica, hasta que roja de la rabia logró salir del aseo donde se encontraba y sólo vió como la puerta se cerraba. Se dirigió entonces a los lavabos y fijó su vista en el espejo.

-¡No lo puedo creer! Esa boba sólo está jugando con Harry… y yo que lo quiero tanto no puedo ser correspondida…… ¿Por qué?..... ¿Por qué?.....

Pasados unos cinco minutos decidió salir, un poco más calmada, para comer algo.

Se notaba en su cara un dejo de tristeza, pero solamente Hermione lo notó, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, Ginny le pidió que no lo hiciera. Ella sabía que de alguna u otra manera tenía que hacer que Harry se enterara de lo que había escuchado, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo decírselo, pues era muy probable que no le creyera y que hasta la tomara en su contra.

Con todos estos pensamientos en la cabeza se sentó junto a Ron, al tiempo que este le pasaba un sobre sellado con el escudo de la escuela.

-¿Y esto?

-Te lo envía nuestro querido profesor Snape.

-Ginny, ¿acaso hiciste algo malo?-se sorprendió Hermione-

-Pues… ¿les parece malo haberme quedado dormida y no entrar a su clase?

-Entonces lo más seguro es que sea un castigo –comentó Ron-

-Sí, ya sabía yo que me lo iba a dar, pero no creí que fuera tan pronto. - 

-Bueno, ya ábrelo, mientras más rápido mejor…

-Ok….. mmm… dice que me quiere a partir de las 7 durante toda esta semana en su mazmorra para… ¡limpiar sus armarios!... 8 …. ¡Guácala!....

-Oye, que suerte tienes "manis", creo que vas a compartir el horroroso castigo con Harry…. ¿verdad?........ ¿Harry?.....¡HARRY!

-¡He! ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, sólo que Ginny tiene el mismo castigo que tú con Snape.

-¿En serio?, que bien……

-Al menos dentro de la oscuridad de sus castigos habrá un rayito de luz… ;-)

-Talvez, pero dudo que él piense lo mismo…

Harry, sin decir ni una sola palabra se paró de la mesa de Gryffindor y fue a saludar a Cho, aunque ella fue un tanto cortante, él quiso insistir y por eso se quedó un rato de pie tras de Cho, hasta que la comida comenzó a parecer en las mesas y se fue a la suya.

-Que mala eres amiga.

-¿Yo? –dijo sarcásticamente Cho-

-Pobrecito, mira como lo traes que no se fue a pesar de que no lo pelabas y ahoirta no te puede quitar los ojos de encima.

Y en la mesa de Gryffindor….

-Mmm… ¿ya vieron la nueva ley que promulgó el ministerio? –comentó Hermione-

-¿Qué, acaso los menores ya podremos hacer magia?-Contestó Ron-

-No….

-¿De que se trata Herm?-quiso saber Ginny-

-Lo que pasa es que los licántropos no pueden ser discriminados en el trabajo y pueden optar por altos puestos siempre y cuando tengan la preparación necesearia, lo cual muy pocos tienen- y en caso de ser despedidos injustamente pueden demandar….

-¿Y eso a nosotros que?

-¡Ay Ron! De veras que hay veces que no sé si eres o te haces….

-Querido hermano: ¿te olvidas que un estimado profesor y amigo de la familia es hombre lobo?

-Jejejeje…. ;-9 ¡es cierto!

-Oye Harry, ¿no crees que el profesor Lupin podrá vivir un poco mejor a partir de ahora?

-…………..

-¿HARRY?

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres dejar de ver a ese pedazo de trapo que tienes por novia, al menos por un momento? –mencionó Hermione un tanto molesta

-¿Qué? Si yo no la estaba viendo….

-Si claro, amigo –dijo Ron- de seguro nos vas a decir que estabas viendo la bonita cara de Malfoy….

-¡Óyeme! No exageres…. Bueno, ya… disculpas, pero es que es la mejor……

-¡Mira Harry! –Habló Ginny acalorándose un poco- Creo que deberías mejor fijarte en que clase de persona es, ella no te merece, habla muy mal de ti a tus espaldas…

-¡Mira Ginny!-la interrumpió Harry- ella no es así, lo que pasa es que ella tiene razón, ustedes la tiene en mal concepto.

-No puedo creer que seas más ciego que un topo…

-Lo que pasa es que tú estás celosa….

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí, eso creo – ambos iniciaron un duelo de miradas-

-No me importa lo que pienses, si la prefieres a ella….. allá tú…. Pero te vas a arrepentir…..

Diciendo esto Ginny abandonó rápidamente el gran comedor para salir a dar un paseo cerca del lago y relajarse antes de que iniciara su clase de Herbología.

Mientras, en el gran comedor, exactamente en la mesa de Gryffindor….

-Harry, ahora si te pasaste con Ginny –observó Hermione-

-¿Yo? ella!.... es que no puedo creer que se rebaje a tratar de descalificar a alguien que no se mete con ella…

-Si eso es lo que crees….

-Mira, yo sé que ella no dice ese tipo de cosas si no está segura.

-Ron, no trates de defender a tu hermana.

-Olvida que es mi hermana, tu sabes muy bien que ella no es así…

Al terminar las clases Ginny se dirigió sin más remedio a la mazmorra de Snape para cumplir con su castigo. Al llegar tocó levemente la puerta, como respuesta una áspera voz, muy conocida, le dijo que pasase, tomó asiento como se le indicó y esperó. Diez minutos después llegó Harry.

-Vaya Señor Potter, veo que al fin se digna a honrarnos con su presencia, al menos debería aprenderle a su amiguita la puntualidad y ponerla en práctica.

-Sí, señor.

-No se preocupe en tomar asiento, aquí tienen lo necesario –con un ligero movimiento de la varita hizo aparecer trapos para limpiar, escobas, agua, cubetas y limpiadores especiales- para comenzar con su trabajo, pueden empezar con el armario de la derecha.

Con la cabeza gacha los dos muchachos comenzaron con su trabajo, entre frascos de contenido indescriptible y restos de animales muertos, como cucarachas, grillos, ratas, murciélagos y plantas con olor a medicina caduca.

-Sigan con su trabajo, tengo que dejarlos, cuando yo regrese se podrán ir.

Cuando oyeron que se cerró la puerta, se sintieron un tanto liberados, pues no tenían la presión de los ojos de Snape clavados en sus espaldas. Ginny seguía limpiando y examinando aquellos frascos que no le causaban un profundo asco, hasta que….

-Esto, Ginny…..

-¿qué?

-Quiero que me disculpes por favor, se que en la comida me exalte un poco, pero entiéndeme, no tienes pruebas de lo que dices….

-Para eso sí necesitas pruebas, ¿no?, porque para cosas más complicadas te dejas llevar por tus impulsos o por lo que te dicen los demás, incluso gente que no es de fiar….

-Si lo dices por lo de Sirius, -Harry se dejó caer al suelo- sabes que estoy sumamente arrepentido y por eso quiero cambiar….

-Harry, discúlpame, sabes que yo no quise decir eso, no quise hacerte sentir mal… pero es que no puedo creer que no confíes en mí o al menos que no haya sembrado la duda en ti…

-Sí lo hiciste, por eso llegué tarde al castigo, estuve hablando con Cho y me dijo que era lo más alejado de la verdad que había oido en su vida.

-¡Eres idiota ¿o que?!, a poco esperabas que te dijera: "Sí, Ginny tiene razón, sólo te estoy utilizando"…. Que idiota eres Harry Potter….

-¿Pues que querías que hiciera?

-No lo sé, es tu problema…..

-Pero eso no es lo malo del caso….

-¿Entonces?

-Es que….. me puso a elegir….. entre… tú y ella….

-¡¿QUÉ?!....... ¿Y que le dijiste?

-Pues… mira, tu sabes bien que no puedo elegir, pero si me sigo llevando contigo ella me va a dejar, así que quería ver si podríamos no hablarnos en los pasillos, hacerlo sólo en la sala común o en algún lugar donde sea seguro que no nos vea ella o alguna de sus amigas…

-(suspiro) Si estás seguro, y eso es lo que quieres….

-Gracias Ginny, sabía que entenderías….

-He, he, he, he…. No te equivoques, si eso es lo que quieres, la verdad es que no le veo caso, dime ¿para que tratar de fingir una amistad donde no existe y por lo visto nunca existió?

-Ginny, por favor.

-Por favor nada…. Y no te preocupes que yo no seré obstáculo para tu relación….

Justo en ese momento entró Snape….

-Recojan rápidamente sus cosas, ya pueden salir.

Ginny fue la primera en salir, tomando dirección hacia la torre de Gryffindor, mientras iba planeando la manera de vengarse de la tipa que le había quitado la amistad de Harry y cualquier oportunidad de lograr tener algo con él.

-Es que simplemente no puedo de creerlo, es tan descarada para pedirle que deje de hablarle a la única persona que la puede desenmascarar… no tiene dignidad la tipa esa... algo debo hacer, esto no se puede quedar así, esto ya no es por Harry, es algo entre ella y yo….. pero que, que puedo hacer…. Tiene que ser algo que la obligue a decirle la verdad a Harry…. ¡ya sé, Veritaserum!... no, muy difícil, sería muy complicado ponerle la sustancia en alguno de sus vasos…. Debe haber otra forma…… Mmmm… aún quedan quince minutos antes de que cierren la biblioteca, algo debe haber ahí que me ilumine…..

Al llegar, tuvo que esperar unos instantes en la puerta mientras su respiración se regularizaba. Al entrar pasó directo al catálogo de libros y buscó alguno que contuviera la frase "pociones de verdad"; sólo encontró un libro que cumplía con los requisitos, pero este se encontraba entre aquellos que sólo se podían consultar con la firma de algún maestro, cosa muy difícil de conseguir. Así que su mente comenzó a trabajar a marchas forzadas hasta que decidió que lo más factible sería entrar durante la noche a la biblioteca, para lo cual requeriría del mapa del merodeador y de la capa invisible, pero como desafortunadamente se había peleado hace unos minutos con el dueño de estos objetos, resolvió que debía "tomarlos prestados", así que se apresuró a llegar a la torre de su casa, entrar en los dormitorios de los chicos de sexto año, buscar el baúl de Harry y extraer lo necesario para su venganza….

Una vez que el reloj marcó las doce en punto, Ginny se dispuso a pasar por el retrato de la Señora Gorda en dirección de la biblioteca, una vez allí, no le costó trabajo encontrar el libro deseado, por lo que lo abrió con cuidado en la parte más alejada de la entrada y en un retazo de pergamino escribió con letra pequeña la receta.

-Vaya, varias de estas cosas las ví en el despacho de Snape…. Por lo que veo no es de tan difícil preparación, así que no entiendo por que no está al alcance de todos… Bueno, listo…

Al día siguiente, mientras cumplía con su castigo, aprovechó otro momento en el que el profesor Snape los dejó solos para ir guardando de a poco los ingredientes para su poción; aunque Harry notó este extraño comportamiento, no le tomó demasiada importancia, pues consideraba que se trataba de una pequeña venganza de Ginny hacia Snape por semejante castigo.

Le tomo dos días reunir los ingredientes necesarios, pues a pesar de ser faciles de conseguir y en pequeñas cantidades, eran demasiados como para poder conseguirlos todos de una vez. Al tercer día se encontraba preparando todos los ingredientes para echarlos en el caldero, cuando sintió que algo en su túnica se calentaba, preocupada de que se hubiera prendido con el fuego del caldero se puso de pie, pero no vio humo, así que metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó de ahí el espejo que Harry le había regalado el día de su cumpleaños.

-¡Ginny!, respóndeme

-¿Harry, que rayos quieres?

-Mira, ya se que ya no nos llevamos, pero necestito saber si tu tomaste el mapa del merodeador y mi capa invisible.

-¡Claro que no!, yo para qué querría tus estupideces esas…

-Sólo quería saber…

-Adiós, estoy ocupada.

Volvió a guardar el espejo en la túnica y prosiguió con las instrucciones del pequeño pergamino que había copiado.

-Bueno, listo…. Sólo debo buscar la manera de derramarlo cerca de su dormitorio. "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas", veamos, quiero a detalle las tuberías del castillo….. ¡Wow!, mapa tal pareciera que piensas por ti mismo…. Veamos, la tipa esta está en su dormitorio, puedo subir por los tubos de este cuarto, al fin y al cabo, los tubos de todos los dormitorios de chicas se encuentran interconectados…

Mmmm… Slytherin…. Pero sólo traigo una botella y prefiero utilizarla con "esa" y sus amigas…. Creo que debí haber hecho más poción…….. (después de un rato de andar a gatas por estrechos pasadizos) …….. ya era hora….. ahí está la tipa…. Bueno, primero el tapabocas, yo no necesito ser sincera y después a rociar (la metió en un pequeño aspersor), listo, creo que aún queda un poco para Slytherin….. (en el camino de regreso)… ahora sí Slytherins, mañana será el peor día de sus vidas….jejejeje…. bueno, creo que ya me acabé la botella…..

En la mañana del siguiente día…

-"Si tú me quieres dame una sonrisa, si tu me quieres…"

-Bueno, chamaca hoy andas muy contenta…

-¿Fred, Pues como más se puede andar después de un travesura?

-No, pues sí, feliz….

-¡Alto!, no te imagino a ti haciendo algo contra las reglas y menos por diversión– Dijo George

-Pues ya ven que sí….

-¿Y se puede saber que fue lo que hiciste?

-Ya lo verán a lo largo del día, de seguro habrá varios problemas por ello….Muajajaja...

Ginny salió de la sala común para desayunar, mientras que dejo fríos a unos gemelos a media estancia….

-¿sabes Fred? Creo que somos una mala influencia para la pequeña Ginny. :-S

-¿Y apenas te das cuenta? OO

Durante ese día, Ginny estuvo de lo más calmada, sólo se limitaba a sonreir ante los incidentes que sufrían las alumnas de Slytherin al tener problemas con los maestros, en clase de la profesora McGonagall unas chicas se encontraban platicando, por lo que exasperaron a la maestra….

-Señorita Anderson, ¿quiere contarnos que tiene tan entretenido a su grupito?

-No nada profesora, ¡alto, sí! Estábamos comentando que usted es una vieja amargada y...

-¡Salga inmediatamente del salón! Al finalizar la clase hablaré con usted y veremos cuál será su castigo…

-No profesora, no quise decir eso… bueno sí, y me vale que lo sepa….

-¡FUERA!

A partir de esa clase supo que su pequeño invento funcionaba, sólo esperaba que hubiera surtido el mismo efecto con Cho-Chang, y sobre todo, que las cosas resultaran bien para que Harry se enterara de la verdad a través de su propia boca, tal como él quería… Pero a pesar de todo, durante todo el día no vio a ninguno de los dos, cosa que por momentos le preocupaba, pero que no hacía que perdiera las esperanzas, después de todo, aún le quedaban cinco horas al día y podían pasar aún varias cosas más….

Ya eran las siete y se encontraba corriendo hacia las mazmorras de Snape, cuando llegó, al fin tocó la puerta y tratando de respirar normalmente entró para hacer su pesado trabajo. Durante la hora y media que duraba su castigo Snape se quedó con ellos, pues en esta ocasión no tuvo ningún llamado, por lo que Ginny tuvo que comerse sus ansias de saber que había pasado con su plan hasta la hora de salida.

Los dos chicos fueron despedidos por Snape, caminaron rápidamente para salir del área de mazmorras, pero al llegar a los pasillos de la primera planta sus pasos se hicieron más lentos; una vez que se encontraron a dos pasillos del retrato de la Señora Gorda Harry tomó la mano de Ginny, haciendo que esta se detuviese y lo viera a los ojos.

-Ginny, no sé como decirte esto, pero…. Estoy realmente arrepentido de haber dudado de ti y de tu palabra….

-¿Y por que ese cambio?-dijo una Ginny que trataba de mostrarse dura, pero sobretodo, sorprendida-

-Hoy Cho me dijo la razón por la que andaba conmigo, y como tú lo dijiste, me estaba utilizando.

-Que bueno, que te quede de lección…. – dijo Ginny mientras intentaba zafarse de Harry y seguir su camino, pero este fue un poco más fuerte-

-Ginny, por favor, me siento muy mal como para seguir peleado contigo, por favor PERDÓNAME….- Justo en ese momento abrazó a una sorprendida Ginny que no pudo más que corresponder, tratando de consolar a su amigo.

-Harry, Hermione, Ron y yo sabíamos que esa chava no te convenía y tratamos de decírtelo, pero por temor a enojarnos contigo no dijimos nada, hasta que un día yo perdí la paciencia y te lo dije…..

-Yo lo sé, y también sé que fui muy hiriente contigo…. De verdad discúlpame…

-No hay problema… pero vamos a la sala común…

-No, espera, ahí deben estar Ron y Hermione, no quiero ir con ellos por el momento…

-Pero ¿por qué?, digo, ellos también son tus amigos.

-Sí claro, pero de alguna manera me siento diferente contigo, puede hablar de estas cosas contigo mil veces mejor que con alguien más…..

-Gracias, entonces esperemos un rato para entrar……. ¿sabes?, tengo que confesar algo, la verdad yo entré a tu cuarto y tomé el mapa y tu capa invisible….

-Ya lo sabía….

-¿Enojado?

-No, en todo caso la enojada deberías ser tú…. ¿Y me quieres decir para que los utilizaste?

-Mmmm…. Bueno… pero primero cuéntame como fue que Cho confesó todo….


	6. Fuiste mala PARTEI

**_EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:_**

_-...vamos a la sala común…_

_-No, espera, ahí deben estar Ron y Hermione, no quiero ir con ellos por el momento…_

_-Pero ¿por qué?, digo, ellos también son tus amigos._

_-Sí claro, pero de alguna manera me siento diferente contigo, puede hablar de estas cosas contigo mil veces mejor que con alguien más….._

_-Gracias, entonces esperemos un rato para entrar……. ¿sabes?, tengo que confesar algo, la verdad yo entré a tu cuarto y tomé el mapa y tu capa invisible…._

_-Ya lo sabía…._

_-¿Enojado?_

_-No, en todo caso la enojada deberías ser tú…. ¿Y me quieres decir para que los utilizaste?_

_-Mmmm…. Bueno… pero primero cuéntame como fue que Cho confesó todo…_

* * *

NOTA: Aquellos diálogos que estén subrayados quiere decir que normalmente los personajes no lo hubieran dicho, están influenciados por la pócima de verdad de Ginny....

**CAPÍTULO VI (en realidad V).....**

**FUISTE MALA**

QUE YO VUELVA A RECIBIRTE

ME VIENES A PEDIR

QUE HAS VIVIDO ATORMENTADA

POR NO ESTAR JUNTO A MÍ

PORQUE ME QUIERES.

Bueno, pues ayer pintaba para ser un magnífico día, por un lado, era el día de la semana en que tengo menos carga de materias y ella también, así que nos podíamos quedar juntos bastante tiempo, además, pues.... pues.... resulta que también cumplíamos un mes...

-¿Harry, tú llevas cuenta de eso?

-Claro, ¿por?

-¿La verdad? Eres el primer hombre del que me entero que lleva la cuenta de su relación

-¿En serio?

-Síp, así que la tonta esa no tiene idea de lo que perdió.

-Erm.... Gracias....

-Te lo digo sinceramente. Bueno, continua.

Ok..... Bueno, durante el desayuno esperé verla temprano, pues debía desayunar rápidamente para ir después a la Biblioteca, a terminar mi tarea para McGonagall.

-Pero no pareció.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¡Ay, por favor! Si a todo mundo le preguntabas si no la habían visto aún �

-Jejejeje..... bueno..... mejor le sigo..... Pues fui a su mesa y le pregunté a sus amigas....

-FLASHBACK-

-Pues mira, para empezar se levantó súper tarde y pues se quedó pintando, porque de por sí es muy tardada para arreglarse.

-¿Pero si ella nunca se pinta?

-Vaya que le falta aumento a sus lentes chicas.... (risita general)

-Es cierto, esa mujer todos los días se maquilla como payaso.... ¡Ouch!¿porqué me pegas?

-Porque no tenías que haber dicho eso, aunque es la verdad

-¡¿Ya ves? Me regañas y eres tú la que lo reafirma!

-Chicas –interrumpió Harry la discusión- yo mejor me voy, cuando venga le dicen que me tuve que ir, por favor.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Pues hasta ese momento recapacité que era cierto lo que ellas decían, Cho siempre lo negaba, cuando yo le decía que parecía más blanca de lo normal o cualquier otra observación sobre sus ojos, pero bueno, en realidad no me importó.

Fui a la biblioteca como tenía planeado, y a un par de pasos de la puerta me encontré a Cho.

-FLASHBACK-

-Hola, buenos días bella durmiente, te estuve esperando en el desayuno.

-Lo siento, ya ves, se me hizo tarde.

-No importa.... oye, me dijeron que te habías quedado maquillando....

-¡¿QUÉ?! Si yo nunca me maquillo ¿QUIÉN FUE?..... y bueno, sí me maquillo ¿y qué?, digo, todos tenemos imperfecciones, sobretodo tú, a ver que día piensas arreglarte esos odiosos cabellos despeinados....

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

-¿En serio te dijo eso?

-Sí, yo me quedé muy sorprendido pues de repente se exaltó....

-¿No te pidió disculpas?

-Mmmm... pues no, aunque eso sí, se tapó la boca mientras abría los ojos (pensamiento de Ginny: ¿a poco los puede abrir? oo) como de sorpresa o miedo, no sé.... y después de eso salió corriendo sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, así que sólo seguí con mi día lo mejor que pude, esperando después poder hablar con Cho..... Hasta la clase de Hagrid...

Toda la clase transcurrió normalmente, hasta que al final Hagrid me llamó y me dio un pequeño pedazo de pergamino....

-Déjame adivinar: era de Cho.

-Sí, me pedía disculpas por lo de en la mañana, que no había querido decirlo, que después hablaría conmigo.

La verdad no había querido contarles del pequeño incidente a Ron y a Hermione, porque sabía lo que dirían y pues no estaba yo como para escuchar sus sermones sobre que no me convenía y eso.... aunque ahora me arrepiento, pues tal vez las cosas hubieran sido un poco diferentes.... (suspiro)... en fin.... ella se despedía en el pergamino con un "te quiero" que me hizo mucha ilusión....

Al medio día, sin el mapa del merodeador me fue imposible encontrarla, incluso, a la hora de la comida, aunque esperaba cuando menos ver a sus amigas, ninguna se apareció, como que todas se estaban escondiendo, así que sin nada mejor que hacer comí rápidamente y me dirigí al despacho del profesor McLugan(NA: El nuevo profesor de DCAO), pues me había dicho que quería hablar conmigo.

Cual no sería mi sorpresa cuando al tocar, la puerta se abrió lentamente ante mí y salieron de allí Cho, Marieta y otras dos de sus amigas, al parecer habían tenido problemas con el profesor, traté de detener a Cho, pero en ese mismo momento el profesor me llamó para que entrara y nuevamente, me quede sin poder hablar.

Y así siguió el día, hasta antes de la hora del castigo con Snivellus, me encontraba yo en la lechucería, dándole a Hedwig unos dulces lechuciles cuando se abrió la puerta y era Cho que venía cabizbaja, pero cuando volteo y me vio luego luego se dio la vuelta para evitarme.

-FLASHBACK-

-Cho, espera....

Ella no le contestó, sólo se limitó a apresurarse a salir de ahí y cerrar la puerta, pero antes de que lo lograra...

-Niña, recibí tu mensaje, ¿sabes? Creo que tienes razón un poco sobre el cabello, hay días que yo también lo detesto.

-Gracias por ser tan amable Harry, de verdad que no lo quise decir, pero ¿podemos hablar otro día?

-¿Porqué, te pasa algo malo?

-No, para nada- Cho empezó a morderse los labios de manera nerviosa.

-¿Sabes otra cosa? No me importa que te pintes, de cualquier manera eres muy bonita.

-Gracias, pero aún así, eso no quita que siempre te engañé, además de que creo que si le faltan aumento a tus lentes

-¿Tú también con eso?, digo, Ron ya me lo dijo una vez y en la mañana tus amigas me lo volvieron a comentar.

-La verdad sí, y tampoco te vendría mal cambiar de forma de anteojos, esos son tan pasados de moda.

-Podría hacerlo si tu quieres....- con esto, Harry sujeto a Cho con un abrazo.

-Por favor. –risita nerviosa, buscando zafarse de la situación.

-Te quiero, y tú: ¿Me quieres?

-Cho más nerviosa de lo normal- ¿podemos hablar mañana?

-¿Por?, sólo quiero saber y te dejo ir.

-No, en serio que no.... –vuelve a morderse los labios- por favor, mañana....

-Ok Mañana....

Harry medio suelta a Cho, con lo que ella baja sus defensas, al tiempo que da un suspiro de alivio, pero sin previo aviso él se le acerca para darle un beso.

-¡No, mañana por favor! –dijo mientras lo empujaba lejos de ella.

-Esta bien, sólo discúlpame por ser tan insistente, pero....

-No Harry, es que no eres tú, soy yo...... mira, la verdad eres muy noble y hasta cierto punto torpe para este noviazgo, no llenas ni la mitad de mis expectativas, por lo que la verdad ahora ando sólo contigo por que así me hago más popular, ¿cuántas chavas han tenido la oportunidad de besar al "niño que vivió"?, por lo que he vivido, ninguna.... además, ya hasta corazón de bruja me estaba ofreciendo una buena cantidad por una entrevista exclusiva sobre nuestro noviazgo, no sé porque no la acepté, pero en fin... Así que por favor no seas patético, que en cuanto a lo que a mí se refiere, yo no te quiero....

-¿Estás diciendo la verdad?

Cho se tapó la boca, mientras comenzaba a sollozar....

-Sí y no puedo creer que lo dije

Con esto, un aturdido joven se quedó de pie, al centro de la lechucería, mientras que su ave blanca como la nieve le daba pequeños picotazos en la oreja a modo de darle ánimos.

No fue hasta que el reloj de la torre sonó anunciando que eran las siete, cuando Harry salió de su estupor, sólo para dirigirse a un lugar que no le brindaría el confort que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Cuando llegó a la mazmorra de Snape, se encontró con dos caras poco amistosas, la primera del profesor por haber llegado diez minutos tarde a la cita, y la segunda por parte de su nueva mejor amiga, Ginny Weasley, con la cual no se hablaba desde hace unos días, a causa de una discusión sobre su entonces novia a la cual ella atacaba mientras él la defendía; pero ese día, apenas unos minutos atrás, se dio cuenta que ella no actuaba por celos ni nada parecido, él la había reñido e incluso hasta insultado, por lo que sabía que en cuanto se presentara la oportunidad tendría que hablar con ella.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

* * *

HOLA!!!!! Bueno, sé que me la prolongué con mi actualización, pero no fue mi intención, o al menos no al 100, ya que lo que tenía escrito estaba guardado en mi compu, a la cual, por culpa de mi "querida" hermanita le cayó un virus y hubo que reinstalarla de inmediato, sin capacidad de poder recuperar archivos..... además cabe mencionar que también perdí imágenes y música muy preciada..... pero en fin, lo pasado, pasado.....

Por otro lado, sé que la canción no está completa, pero al igual que con "boba niña nice", creo que por time, la haré por partes....... L a canción es de Kumbia Kings..... aunque este cap. Estaba pensado originalmente para "Aprendiz" de Alejandro Sanz......

Además, gente, me fallaron con los reviews.....heeee...... pero bueno, no importa, los perdono.... ;-)

**LizZyd.!:** jejejeje... bueno, no actualicé tan pronto como hubiera querido, pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena.....

Nos leemos en la próxima!!!!!

P.D. Me encuentro, ultra, super, mega, hiper, supercalifragilisticaespialidosomente FELIZ!!!! Por el anuncio de J.K......... ya está el 6to. Book......, ahora sólo falta ver para cuando lo tienen las editoriales...... yo creo que para febrero al igual que l Orden del Fénix..... pero aún así que habrá que ver......


	7. Fuiste mala PARTE II

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR....**

_Cuando llegó a la mazmorra de Snape, se encontró con dos caras poco amistosas, la primera del profesor por haber llegado diez minutos tarde a la cita, y la segunda por parte de su nueva mejor amiga, Ginny Weasley, con la cual no se hablaba desde hace unos días, a causa de una discusión sobre su entonces novia a la cual ella atacaba mientras él la defendía; pero ese día, apenas unos minutos atrás, se dio cuenta que ella no actuaba por celos ni nada parecido, él la había reñido e incluso hasta insultado, por lo que sabía que en cuanto se presentara la oportunidad tendría que hablar con ella._

_-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII:**

FUISTE MALA 2da. Parte

¿PUES QUE ME CREES?

-Ay Harry.... pues TE LO DIJE....

-sí, ni me lo digas que me siento peor.

-Yo sé que te sientes mal, pero créeme, es mejor que te hayas enterado ahorita a que lo hubieras hecho después cuando estuvieras más clavado en la relación, te hubiera dolido mucho más....

-Sí, eso estaba pensando, pero aún así duele...... ¿Porqué el amor es tan doloroso?

-No lo se, tal vez le estés preguntando a la peor persona en ese asunto.....

-No te creo, tú eres tan feliz, te es fácil relacionarte

-Harry, Harry –suspiro- el amor y las relaciones, no son únicamente las de pareja, también está el amor de hermano o el de los amigos.... aunque he de señalar que el cariño de mi familia siempre lo he tenido, a pesar de todo, el cobijo de la amistad a penas lo comienzo a sentir, superar lo de la cámara secreta no fue fácil, tuve que madurar mucho más rápido que la mayor parte de los chicos, varios profesores me lo han dicho, parezco mayor para mi edad..... pero eso no importa ahorita, lo que importa es como te sientas tú....

-Ginny, ¿entonces no tenías amigos?

-Ya te dije, otro día, el que quieras hablaremos de eso, ahora estamos contigo...

-Creo que ya no hay nada más que decir, por mucho que quisiera la revancha, no tengo las fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Y aunque las tuvieras, yo te detendría, no vale la pena rebajarse a su nivel.

-Es cierto....

-¿Sabes? Creo que ya está haciendo un poco de frío, deberíamos entrar a la sala común...

-Sí, ya estoy más calmado. Mil gracias. – dijo Harry mientras se acercaban al retrato de la Sra. Gorda.

-Descuida, yo soy tu amiga y siempre estaré ahí donde me necesites, cuando me necesites.-Respondió Ginny una vez llegaron a la puerta con el retrato.

-Vaya, pues gracias.

-No es un ofrecimiento o sólo una frase a la ligera, es una promesa. – Diciendo esto, Ginny tomó el rostro de Harry con sus dos manos, para hacerle agachar la cabeza un poco, para al terminar su frase depositar un dulce beso en la frente del chico- Repito, una promesa. –insistió mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos e inmediatamente después mencionaba la contraseña- Dragostea din tei.

Rápidamente Ginny entró a la sala común para dirigirse directamente a los dormitorios de las chicas, mientras un lento Harry trataba de asimilar todo lo que le había sucedido en el día.

Durante el domingo, los estudiantes de sexto y séptimo se dedicaron a dormir la mayor parte de la mañana, pues estaban comenzando con sus semanas pesadas y cargadas de trabajo. Mientras bajaban a la sala común de cada una de sus casas, se fueron encontrando con el tablón de avisos que había sido renovado, mencionaba que todos los alumnos debían asistir forzosamente a Hogsmade el próximo domingo, que ninguno podría quedarse aunque fuera su voluntad (incluidos 1er. y 2do. año), pues se llevarían a cabo todas las preparaciones para el gran banquete de Halloween, que en este año caía precisamente en domingo.

Por la mañana del lunes, el desayuno fue de lo más común, incluida la comida.... al parecer los elfos domésticos no tenían mucha imaginación para los inicios de semana, pues el desayuno era siempre el mismo, platos de avena caliente, leche, juego de naranja, pan tostado con mermelada, arroz con leche y omelet de huevo, que aunque había de donde escoger, no era mucha la variedad; hasta que llegó la hora del correo matutino, varias lechuzas, de todos colores entraba por lo alto de las paredes, para depositar paquetes entre los estudiantes o plantarse frente a ellos para que retiraran algún pergamino, o en el caso de Hermione y unos cuantos estudiantes más, depositaran la cantidad correspondiente al importe del diario el profeta.

Mientras Hermione comenzaba con una mirada de concentración a buscar "quien sabe que", Ron desenvolvía un pequeño paquete enviado para los dos únicos Weasleys que continuaban en Hogwarts y Harry, como de costumbre, no tenía ningún paquete o carta.

-Bueno, parece que hemos regresado a lo viejos tiempos –observó Harry con un dejo de melancolía en su voz.

-¿Por? – preguntó un confundido Ronald

-Pues Hocicos era el único que me escribía, y ahora que..... que se ha ido, no me queda más remedio que acostumbrarme nuevamente.

-Harry, la verdad no se que decirte....

-M, descuida, la verdad el asunto no tiene importancia....

-Por lo pronto, mamá te ha enviado unos cuantos emparedados a la Weasley.

-Gracias, y hazle saber que esto me alegró el día. D (NA: Ahora resulta que es fácil contentar al niño. HARRY: Pues me alegra saber que le preocupo a alguien, y la sra. Weasley es lo más parecido a una madre NA: Uy! Pues déjame te comento que ella no es la única en esta historia que te quiere de aquí a marte HARRY: No? Entonces quien? NA: Eso no te lo puedo decir porque si no uno, me mata y dos, se acaba mi historia, tendrás que descubrirlo tu mismoP HARRY: Oye! Pues que no vez que ando todo miope y con poco aumento · NA: Descuida, ya veré como arreglarlo ;-) HARRY: Gracias!!! NA: Bueno, sigamos con la historia... )

-Claro que sí..... MIRA, una lechuza está bebiendo de tu jugo.

-Mmmm... creo que..... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡trae un mensaje para mí!!!!!!!

Mientras Harry desataba el trozo de pergamino de la pata de la lechuza gris, Ron tocaba en la mesa como si fuera una batería, dándole emoción al asunto....

-Olvídalo, no es nada emocionante –Dijo Harry mientras automáticamente dejaba a un lado la carta, sin apenas ver su contenido, sólo el remitente.

-¿De quien es? –Preguntó un sorprendido Ron, mientras recogía la carta y empezaba a leer (NA: Nada chismosito RON:Por tu bien muggle, haré de cuenta que no te escuché NA: Uy! Que miedo.... pobrecito, pobrecito, pobrecito.... RON: � ja ja)

-Amigo, no hagas preguntas, ¿quieres?

-Ok – dijo el pelirrojo no muy satisfecho.

-Sólo te diré que ya cortamos.

-¡¿Oíste eso Hermione?!

-Hee... ¿qué, perdón?

-Que al fin el Sr. Potter es libre nuevamente.

-¿En verdad Harry? -dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa, lo que demostraba que le era difícil disimular el gusto que le producía la noticia- ¿pero como....?

-Sólo pasó, lo que tenía que pasar.

-Entiendo.

QUE YO BORRE EL PASADO

COMO SI NUNCA PASO

Y QUE TE LIBRE DE TUS PENAS

QUE TE DE MI PERDÓN

PORQUE TE QUIERO.

LO SIENTO ESTAS EN UN ERROR.

A media mañana, mientras Harry se encontraba en la clase del profesor Beans (NA: No sé si esté bien escrito, pero no recuerdo como se escribe), de la cual no se había podido salvar, pues era requerida para su carrera de auror; decidió sacar, para variar un poco y no adormilarse, el trozo de pergamino que en la mañana le había enviado a través de lechuza, la chica que hasta un día antes le movía todo el suelo bajos sus pies cada vez que la veía.

Se encontraba escrito con una caligrafía casi perfecta, con tinta de un tono de morado, que mientras se hiba leyendo se transformaba en un color plata...

_Querido Harry:_

_Yo sé que debes estar sumamente enojado y dolido conmigo por haberte, primero, engañado de tal manera, y en segundo lugar, por haber revelado todo de esa forma. Pero para empezar no sé que pasó ayer conmigo y con varias chicas de mi casa, pues durante todo el día la mayor parte tuvo problemas con los profesores por decir cosas que normalmente uno se callaría, así que no lo hice a propósito._

_En cuanto a mi conducta, se que no hay nada que la pueda justificar, pero créeme, por favor, que todo esto te lo digo desde el fondo de mi corazón.... Y ¿sabes?, estoy empezando a ver que todos tienen razón cuando dicen que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde._

_Así que me gustaría poder hablar contigo hoy mismo a las 7 en el cuarto de los requerimientos._

_Ve por favor, sólo déjame hablarte de frente, sin estar bajo los efectos de fuese lo que fuese lo de ayer._

_Con cariño._

_Cho_

Harry no tuvo la fuerza para releer la nota, así que mejor la dobló y guardo en la bolsa delantera de su mochila. Al introducir la nota, su mano chocó contra un objeto frío y rectangular, inmediatamente recordó de que se trataba y lo sacó, decidido a utilizarlo inmediatamente, esperando que su otra mitad, estuviera siendo usada correctamente, pues cuando lo entregó no tuvo tiempo de explicar como es que funcionaba.

Tomó la pluma que tenía frente a él, la secó de cualquier rastro de tinta que pudiera tener y escribió sobre el espejo...

_Para: Ginny W. (mi confidente)_

_De: Harry P. (el niño que confesó)_

_Hola! Se que te sorprenderá leer esto, pero en esto consiste tu regalo, perdona que no lo haya podido explicar en su momento. Para contestarme, utiliza el "para:" y el "de:", además de escribir con una pluma limpia de tinta... Bueno, te escribo porque en el desayuno Cho me mandó una carta y necesito consejo, podríamos vernos antes del segundo turno de clases, a las 3:30? En la última mesa de la biblio?_

_Mil gracias!_

Cuando Harry comenzó a escribir, el espejo de Ginny comenzó a cambiar de color a uno rojo, mientras hacía pequeños sonidos intermitentes y además elevaba un poco su temperatura; como ella lo cargaba siempre en el bolsillo interior de su túnica, fue fácil descubrir lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Metió rápidamente la mano en el bolsillo, justo antes de que el ruidito fuera captado por el profesor Flitwick (NA: mismo caso que con Beans). Fue grande su sorpresa cuando vio de que se trataba y entendía el concepto del mensaje, en cuanto pudo, sin llamar la atención, contestó a la nota....

_Para: Harry (el que puede estar seguro que guardaré sus secretos)_

_De: Ginny (la que agradece tu confianza)_

_Ok! Ahí estaré._

_Por cierto, no escribas en hora de clases, YO NO SOY TU, YO SI PONGO ATENCIÓN A MIS CLASES.... P y deberías pensar en ir haciendo lo mismo, para ser el mejor auror de todos los tiempos ;-)_

_¿¿CAPTAS??_

_Ginevra Weasley_

-¡Uy! Es peor que Hermione –pensó Harry, haciendo el mayor intento de su vida por concentrarse por una vez en la aburrida clase de Historia de la Magia.

* * *

Hola!!!!! Bueno, sé que es un cap. Cortito, pero quise actualizar lo antes posible, aunque en realidad se suponía que iba a aparecer la canción ya terminada... tenía deseos de subir algo..... Además, acabo de regresar de mis vacaciones P

Espero que su navidad haya sido de lujo....

**Lil Sonis:** Bueno, para ver que onda con Cho, creo que todavía habrá que esperar...GRACIAS POR LEER y sobre todo, por dejar review!!! (beso)

**Susy-m: **Que bueno que al pasarte por este FanFic dejaste review...se te agradece... y bueno, he aquí el siguiente cap. ;) y para ti también un

**AnaCathyBlack:** Hola!!!! Si, ay alguien… tú misma y un par de personas más.... (que bruta eres...�)

Y PARA TODOS MIS DEMÁS REVIEWERS.......que pasó con ustedes???? No me digan que ya no les gustó mi historia????? Por qué no escriben????? Me siento abandonada????? ´)

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!!!!


	8. Fuiste mala PARTE III

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...**

Harry le pidió a Ginny que se vieran a las 3:30 en la biblioteca para pedirle consejo sobre una carta de arrepentimiento que le había enviado en la mañana Cho Chang, para verse a las 7 en el cuarto de los requerimientos.... Ginny aceptó... veamos lo que pasará....

_

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO VIII:**

FUISTE MALA 3ra. Parte 

QUE ME ACERQUE A TUS LABIOS  
QUE HAN BESADO MUCHOS MAS  
Y QUE ME ENTREGUE A TUS BRAZOS  
QUE TODA VUELVA A SER IGUAL  
POR QUE ME AMAS  
ESCÚCHAME, QUE NUNCA JAMÁS

Por sus deberes de quinto año Ginny llegó a la biblioteca mucho antes de la hora de su cita. Cuando se paró en la biblioteca, eran las 2:55, no había más de otros cinco estudiantes, todos de quinto año, por lo que no le fue difícil apartar la mesa del fondo, en la que había quedado con Harry.

Mientras trataba de llenar un metro y medio de pergamino para su clase de Astronomía, concentrada en los libros que había sacado del estante, sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su nuca, primero se encogió y regreso a su postura de espalda recta, pero las cosquillitas seguían, rápidamente pasó su mano hacia atrás y logro capturar una pluma, lo que la hizo voltear....

-¡Oye! Deja de molestar y siéntate.

-A sus órdenes mi general.

-Que payaso eres...

-Por lo visto ya llevas un buen rato por acá ¿Desde que hora estás aquí?

-Pues sí, lo que pasa es que tengo bastante tarea de varias materias y decidí aprovechar que me iba a pasar por la biblioteca, creo que estoy desde un poquito antes de las 3.

-¡Vaya, si Ron y yo fuéramos más aplicados yo creo que nos encontraríamos más seguido!

-Ya lo creo.... -anotando algo más en su pergamino-... Y bueno... que fue lo que pasó, que querías contarme...

-Pues.... –buscando algo de su mochila- Mira- le dijo extendiéndole la carta de Cho.

-Veamos.... –susurró Ginny, con un dejo de resignación.

Cuando termino de leer la pelirroja, le preguntó al chico de la cicatriz...

-¿Piensas ir?

-No lo sé, no estoy seguro de lo que pueda pasar...

-¿Cómo? ¿No estás seguro por lo que tú puedas hacer o por como ella pueda actuar?

-Las dos cosas... me da miedo que aquello que me diga me convenza y que vuelva a caer y me vuelva a hacer daño.

-(Suspiro de Ginny) Pues mira, es obvio que lo que ella va a hacer es buscar convencerte de que vuelvas a confiar en ella.... la pregunta aquí es: ¿Te crees capaz de volverle a creer sin que después le tengas desconfianza?

-Pues, no puedo no perdonarla, todos cometemos errores....

-¡No!... mira Harry, la pregunta no iba por ahí, la cuestión no es si la disculpas o no, yo sé que tu eres muy noble y que por lo tanto no le vas a guardar rencor, pero yo no me refría a eso.... yo lo que quiero decir es que si dejas pasar esta, después todas sus acciones ¿no van a generar cierta sospecha en ti?

-............ Sí, no podría ser lo mismo....

-Ok, eso era lo que quería que analizaras, si eso de verdad lo crees y lo sientes, entonces no creo que caigas de nuevo en su red...

-Pero va a ser difícil...

-Tal vez, aunque después de un descalabro de tal tamaño toda la influencia que alguien puede tener sobre ti se debilita, lo cual lo hace todo más fácil.

-Muchas gracias Ginny, pase lo que pase puedo contar contigo ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí, sea lo que sea, sólo no me pidas que me aleje de ti.... ¿Ok?

-De acuerdo.... ahora... me gustaría retomar un tema que se quedó pendiente el viernes...

-¿Cuál?-Preguntó Ginny, la cual en realidad no se acordaba de nada.

-Pues resulta que ese día me confesaste que eras tú quien había tomado el mapa y la capa, así que mi curiosidad preguntó que para que habían sido usados....

-¡Oh, eso!..... -exclamó Ginny intentando parecer despreocupada- pues déjame llevó estos libros al carrito, regreso y te cuento –dijo todo esto de un jalón.

Caminó lentamente cargando todos los libros hacia el carrito de los libros consultados, pero más lentamente los fue acomodando de uno en uno, de una manera muy delicada, como nunca en su vida lo había hecho. Todo esto, para tratar de ganar tiempo y decidir que decirle a Harry...

-PENSAMIENTO DE GINNY-

G: ¿Y ahora, qué le digo?

CONCIENCIA: Pues la verdad, ¿qué más?

G: Sí, como si fuera tan fácil...

C: Claro que lo es, sólo que tú lo haces más difícil...

G: �¿En serio es tan fácil? A ver, ¿por qué no lo haces tú?

C: Porque a mi me tocó ser la Ginny de la parte interna...

G: Cuando quieras cambiamos lugares...

C: Si, como no..... pero ahora el punto es que le tienes que contar todo a Harry

G: No, mejor le cuento la mitad de la historia, que lo utilicé para entrar al área prohibida de la biblioteca, para buscar un hechizo que me pidieron unos compañeros de Hufflepuff, luego, le robé a Snape algunos ingredientes de su despacho.... y ¡ya!

C: Mmmm.... eso me pareció más bien la mitad de la verdadera historia pero corregida y aumentada....

G: Sí, ya me di cuenta...

C: Y debo agregar de que es una historia un poco complicada, con la que después puedes caer en contradicciones..... Nada mejor como la verdad...

G. Tal vez, pero él se puede enojar conmigo...

C: Ese es un riesgo, pero si le dices una mentira y después te descubre, puede que se enoje mucho más... y tal vez, con la verdad te perdone...

G: ¡Ay! ¿Por qué la vida es taaan complicada?

C: Tú la haces complicada...

G:� ..... Está bien.... tú ganas.... le diré la verdad....

C: ¡OKI!

-FIN DEL PENSAMIENTO DE GINNY-

Con resignación Ginny terminó de acomodar el material consultado y regresó a sentarse junto a Harry.... pero previniendo cualquier reacción del chico, decidió que mientras iba narrando su historia, iría guardando sus útiles, para en cualquier momento emprender la graciosa huida....

-¿Y bien?

-Pues mira Harry..... (suspiro) el día que nos peleamos por el asunto de Cho, resulta que antes de ir a comer al gran comedor, yo me encontraba en los aseos, cuando ella entró con 3 chicas más, allí les contó de las razones por las que andaba contigo, yo me enojé muchísimo, pues eso no se vale que se lo hagan a nadie, y mucho menos si ese alguien es mi amigo.... por lo que yo decidí hacerte ver las cosas...

-¿Momento, algo de eso se lo comentaste a Ron o a Hermione?

-No, para nada.... bueno, continuo....Cuando yo te dije las cosas tu no me hiciste caso (HARRY: ni lo digas), entonces nos enojamos y como yo no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados pues decidí tomar esos dos instrumentos para tramar y llevar a cabo mi plan... Buscando en la biblioteca encontré una poción muy parecida al veritaserum, pero que se puede esparcir, no debe ser necesariamente tomada... se llama Certizerum... bueno, algunos de los ingredientes los tenemos entre nuestro material de escuela, pero otros no, así que sabía que debía robarlos del armario de Snape... (HARRY: Para eso usaste la capa).... Correcto, en cuanto al mapa –Ginny cerró la mochila con todas sus cosas- lo tomé para ver el plano del castillo, descubrí que existen unos ductos de ventilación que conectan todas las salas comunes y los dormitorios.... así que me escabullí por la ventilación de mi dormitorio –poniendo un pie fuera de la silla- me dirigí directo al dormitorio de tu ex y..... y..... –ya se había puesto de pie- rocié la sustancia, la cual fue la culpable de que Cho te dijera todas esas cosas feas, perdóname, pero no quería que te siguiera engañando...

En cuanto terminó, como ya se encontraba de pie, dio media vuelta para salir de la biblioteca, mientras dejaba atrás, sentado sólo en una mesa a un muchacho completamente extrañado, sin capacidad de decidir que actitud tomar hacia su impulsiva amiga....

-¡¡Achuuu...!!

Se oyó el estornudo por detrás de los estantes a la derecha de la mesa donde Harry se había quedado.

-Salud –dijo Harry, mientras se paraba para tomar camino hacia su próxima clase.

-Gracias –replicó la voz de una chica.

-De nada....

* * *

Ya debía aparecer la puerta del cuarto de los requerimientos, esta era la tercera vez que pasaba.... y así fue, apareció. Con cierta aprehensión hacia aquello que pudiera encontrar, abrió la puerta. La muchacha delgada, de tez clara, pelo negro y ojos rasgados ya se encontraba en la habitación, de espaldas hacia la puerta, cuando oyó como se abría esta, volteo. 

-Hola Harry, Buenas noches.....

-¿Buenas noches? Ni tan siquiera tuve un buen día....

-Por favor, no seas tan duro....

-¿Y qué querías, que te saludara con una sonrisa en la cara?

- No, pero...... olvídalo.....

Tras estas palabras se creó un silencio incómodo entre los dos jóvenes, tiempo que Harry aprovechó para ver como era que el cuarto se había decorado para sus visitantes.

Era un lugar sumamente sencillo, con una luz central en el techo, una pequeña sala de color beige, con una mesita de centro, en definitiva, no era nada de lo que él se había imaginado.

-Oye Harry, ¿Por qué mejor no nos sentamos?

-No gracias, prefiero estar aquí de pie.

-Bueno....

-Además, en cuanto antes terminemos mejor.....

-Ok, entonces lo que quieres es que empieze...

-Te lo agradecería....

- Pues... –Cho trató de empezar- te pedí que nos viéramos para tratar de aclarar las cosas... sé que tal vez no haya mucho que decir.... pero por favor, quiero que me escuches y después tomes tu decisión... –Decía mientras daba un paso hacia delante para estar un poco más cerca de Harry- Se que no fui sincera contigo, y que en parte me merezco tu desconfianza y tu rencor, pero créeme cuando te digo que no me gustaría que todo esto terminará así... En un principio pensé que sólo eras cosa de un rato, pero ya me di cuenta de que no, que me estaba engañando a mi misma, porque después de lo de Cedric me daba miedo volverme a enamorar.... no quisiera volver a sentir lo que es perder a una persona amada..... –Mientras hacía estas reflexiones de sus ojos comenzaban a brotar unas calladas lágrimas- .... ¿sabes? Antes de que llegarás estaba recordando como en las navidades pasadas, en este mismo cuarto nos dimos nuestro primer beso.... de verdad Harry, aunque al principio lo dude, ahora se que me enamoré de ti, que vales mucho y que soy una idiota porque te estoy perdiendo.... Harry... ¿sería demasiado pedirte una segunda oportunidad?

- ¿Una segunda oportunidad? Si, no eres capaz de ser sincera contigo misma ¿cómo esperas que yo pueda confiar en ti? Además, no fue un engaño leve, sino que te burlaste de mí en mi propia cara, mientras yo lo daba todo por ti, ¡¡¡me pelee con mis amigos por ti!!!.... Eso, sin contar (ES) QUE FUISTE MALA CON MI CORAZON / Y AHORA VIENES A BUSCARME, A AMARME una vez me viste lejos de ti... UN DIA FUISTE TODO PARA MI...

- Harry, yo lo se, por eso no me gustaría que termináramos así, por favor, perdóname... te prometo que voy a cambiar...

-Mira, sabes muy bien que no soy así... aceptó tus disculpas... te perdono por lo que me hiciste, sólo porque creo que tu misma ya te diste cuenta de tu error.... –cuando vio que Cho se acercaba, se dio la vuelta, pero aún así ella no desistió y lo rodeo con sus brazos por la espalda- ..... pero eso no significa que vayamos a volver.... –decidió voltearse hacia ella y poner una de las manos de la chica sobre su pecho- ¿Sabes que es esto?

-No –Cho negó débilmente

-Es un corazón roto –susurró Harry mientras la soltaba y caminaba hacia la puerta- Y AHORA NO PUEDO NI VERTE (VETE), me voy.

Con esta última frase salió del cuarto de los requerimientos.

* * *

Hola!!! Bueno, he aquí mi nueva entrega... jejeje.. sé que al final me robé un detallito de la película "Grandes esperanzas" de mi paisano, muy admirado y queridísimo Alfonso Cuarón.... Y es que he de comentar que soy su fan, aún antes de que fuera nombrado como director para la tercera saga de HP.... y cuando se hizo el anuncio eso me cayó como anillo al dedo, pues vería a dos de mis grandes pasiones juntas gracias a la magia del cine.... D

Antes de que me lo comenten, aunque tal vez nadie prestó atención... en el primer cap. Aparecen los gemelos y después en el chapter anterior la Sra. Weasley manda una carta "para los dos únicos Weasley que quedan en Hogwarts", por lo que para la fiesta de Ginny, los gemelos junto con Angelina y Katie fueron invitados especiales y sólo estuvieron en el castillo por esa noche.... Aclarado esto, veamos los reviews!!!!

**Lucre: **Bueno, creo que ya a partir de este capítulo Harry abre los ojos...para mi gusto cuando quiere es bien cruel y creo que se lo demostró a la tonta esa, que como siempre, se puso a llorar, la mensa.... A mi también me cae mal, me nefastea la vieja.... se nota??? ;-)

**Andrea Price: **Bueno, yo opino lo mismo, no me gusta verlos enojados, sobretodo por que la que más sufre es Ginny, porque el tonto del Harry, está bien ciego, ya lo mandaré con el oculista... Espero que hayas tenido muy buenas vacas, que hayas descansado de tus rutinas.... me alegro mucho de que te siga gustando la historia, espero que este cap. No sea la excepción.... (besitos)

**Asentth Potter Weasley: **Jajajaja… estás igual que yo, no soporto a la Belinda y también me gustan sus canciones, pero es que son bien contagiosas.. en fin... Bueno, estás disculpada... yo también luego no sé que historias de todas las que leo ya envié reviews, por lo que tengo que meterme a revisar, para ver si aparezco... jejejeje... así que no problem... que bueno que te haya gustado, fue una canción de una escuincla horrible, para una verdadera pesada como Cho.... y bueno, creo que ya viste, no? Ahora el Harry si se puso bien difícil.... D

Se me olvidaba... a todos FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2005!!!!!!!!!! Con mis mejores deseos, para que todo aquello que se propongan lo consigan y más......

P.D. El próximo capítulo será... "Amor del bueno" de Reyli..... para después dar paso a una sugerencia de mi queridísima ANDREA PRICE.... "The reason" de Hoobastank…. Besitos y hasta la próxima!!! ;-)


	9. Amor del bueno PARTE I

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR....**

_Harry decidió voltearse hacia ella y poner una de las manos de la chica sobre su pecho_

_- ¿Sabes que es esto?_

_-No –Cho negó débilmente_

_-Es un corazón roto –susurró Harry mientras la soltaba y caminaba hacia la puerta- Y AHORA NO PUEDO NI VERTE (VETE), me voy._

_Con esta última frase salió del cuarto de los requerimientos._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CAPÍTULO IX:**

AMOR DEL BUENO 

COMO UN CUCHILLO

EN LA MANTEQUILLA

ENTRASTE A MI VIDA

CUANDO ME MORIA.

-No debí haber venido, no debí haber venido...

Esas eran las palabras que Harry iba pronunciando en voz baja mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente y caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, de camino a las cocinas, pues tenía la boca seca, necesitaba algo de tomar.

Cuando se encontró frente a la pintura del bodegón, le hizo cosquillas a la pera y esta dio paso, a través de una pared móvil, a las cocinas, donde se encontraban los elfos. En seguida salió a su encuentro Dobby...

-Harry Potter, señor –haciendo sus ya conocidas reverencias.

-Erm, hola Dobby, ¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien de saber que el señor se acuerda de Dobby.... ¿Quiere sentarse?-dijo esto último, mientras jalaba el pantalón de Harry para llevarlo cerca del fuego y ofrecerle un pequeño banco.

-Gracias, aunque yo sólo venía por algo para beber...

-Aquí tiene –apareció otro elfo que le daba una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Gracias.... (suspiro)

-¿Qué le pasa a Harry Potter? Dobby lo puede ayudar, Señor

-No, no creo que puedas, además, no es nada demasiado serio, pronto se me pasará... ya verás...

-Creo que Harry Potter se siente solo...

-No, para nada, tengo a mis amigos... ¿qué más puedo pedir?

-No se le oye muy convencido... creo que la muerte del Señor Sirius, su padrino le afectó mucho...

-¿Y tu como sabes sobre lo de...?

-Privilegios de elfo señor, no de envalde tenemos orejas grandes... además, somos más sensibles que muchos de los seres del mundo mágico, también podemos ver un poco de las emociones de los demás...

-Mmm...

Y tras esto se hizo un silencio, un silencio un tanto incómodo para Harry, pues en verdad no le gustaba admitir sus emociones, y que otros las descubrieran, menos... se sentía como "leido", creía que al menos se merecía un poco de privacidad, aunque fuera sólo dentro de su cabeza, pues bien sabía que durante las vacaciones siempre hubo alguien de la Orden siguiéndole, idea que no le agradaba pero con la que tuvo que aprender a manejarse; por otro lado, en Hogwarts estaba siempre ante la vista de algún maestro o de sus amigos, que últimamente fungían más como sus protectores, que como los amigos que eran.

Todo esto pasaba por su cabeza, hasta que sintió que alguien le tomó del hombro... al sentirlo, dio un ligero brinquito en la banca en la que se encontraba sentado, para después voltear y ver de quien se trataba, dudaba mucho que fuera algún elfo.

Y su suposición se cumplió, se trataba de una de las personas por las que hubiera dado cualquier cosa que le pidieran, para no verla en años. Se trataba del director Albus Dumbledore, que saludó a Harry con sonrisa y una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

-Harry, Buenas noches, no esperaba encontrarte por acá.

-"Ni yo a usted o sino no hubiera venido" – estuvo tentado a decir Harry, sin embargo, sólo dijo al viejo director – Pues ya ve...

-Bueno, voy con los elfos...

Harry se sentía realmente ahogado en un mar de emociones, todos los años anteriores habían sido como un mar en calma, al menos sabía que era exactamente lo que sentía y sabía en quien confiar. Incluso cuando en segundo media escuela lo creía el heredero de Slytherin o en cuarto que se peló con Ron, sabía que alguien creía en él, y estaba junto a él apoyándolo incondicionalmente, no ofreciéndole su lástima, tal como sentía que todos lo hacían ahora.

Hasta sus amigos, habían cambiado, en ocasiones Ron y Hermione lo hacían a un lado entre sus puestos de prefectos y su loca idea de cuidar a Harry, estar pendientes de él e informar sobre cualquier indicio de dolor en la cicatriz o algo parecido; por eso, a últimas había decidido no comentarles nada, ya que siempre le hacían reproches o sólo le seguían la corriente... ahora, había encontrado una nueva mejor amiga, y realmente lo era, ella no temía enojarse con él, era honesta, no le ocultaba las cosas, le decía aquello que le molestaba de él, y sobretodo estaba dispuesta a escucharle sin interrumpirle, dejándolo sacar de a poco, todo lo que tenía atorado dentro.

Sentía que nuevamente todo su mundo se estaba poniendo patas arriba, aunque la primera vez fuese bastante agradable, pero ahora no lo era, tal vez era parte del crecer, aprender a vivir con todas esas situaciones en contra, vivir bajo presión... pero no imaginaba una presión peor que la que te da una profecía que indica que debes ser victima o victimario.

Mientras pensaba, no se había dado cuenta de que los elfos domésticos le habían ofrecido ya varias botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, cada vez que se acababa una, ellos le ponían otra sobre la mesa de al lado. Cuando lo notó, pudo contar fácilmente unas 7 botellas vacías, a partir de ese número, no recordaba bien cual era el orden de la numeración. Además cargaba otra botella a la mitad en la mano... y decidió tomársela toda de un jalón.

-¿Y bien Harry? –dijo Dumbledore mientras se acercaba un banco al de Harry- ¿a que se debe tu visita a las cocinas?

-Tenía muuucha sed –y sonrio de una manera un tanto boba.

-¿Harry sabes cuantas cervezas ya llevas?

-¡Muchas! –Dumbledore lo vio con cierta cara de reproche, entonces como niño regañado contestó- ¿Entonces cuantas?

-Bueno, no importa. Como cualquier otro estudiante debería reprenderte por tu estado, pero debo aceptar que estos elfos son un peligro con tanta amabilidad.

En ese momento Dobby se encontraba recogiendo las botellas de la mesa.

-Si eshos son muy bunos.... –de repente jaló con un brazo a Dobby para abrazarlo, y viéndolo a la cara- ¡Dobby, io te quero! Eres el mejo elfo quee conocio...

-Señor..... –comenzaron a brotarle unas lagrimitas en los ojos- ¡Dobby también lo quiere!

Y el elfo se abrazó a él. Dumbledore no sabía si reir o aplaudiar ante lo que veía, pues se trataba la unión de dos razas. Unidas por la amistad.

En cuanto a los otros elfos, se encontraban totalmente con la boca abierta, incluso habían abandonado sus quehaceres, y se dedicaban a hechar porras a Harry....

-¡Viva el niño que vivió!

-¡Harry Potter es el mejor!

Todos hacían un cuadro sumamente conmovedor. (NA: Un cuadro sumamente ridículo)

Después de un rato del abrazo y de Dobby llorando a todo lo que daba, se oyó como se limpiaba la nariz. Harry reaccionó y se lo quitó rápidamente de encima.... ¡Se había limpiado en su túnica!

-Dobby, no abuses –le dijo con el índice amenazadoramente.

-Dobby los siente señor, pero era tanta la emoción, que Dobby no se pudo aguantar.

-¡ia, ia, ia, ia, ia...! Noimporta, ¡io te quero!

Antes de que se volvieran a fundir en un abrazo, Dumbledore se interpuso.

-Dobby, creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy, el señor Potter debe ir a descansar.

-¿Lo puedo acompañar?

-Erm... bueno, creo que sería mejor que yo fuera con él, no vaya a tener problemas con algún maestro.

Dicho y hecho. Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y jaló con él a un Harry que no se quería ir, mas que con una condición...

-Professsor, me quiero despedir de to´os mis amiguitos...

-Ya es muy tarde mañana vienes a verlos

-¡Profesoooooor! – Estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche como los de Dudley, con todo y pataleos.

-Ya váyase Señor, no se preocupe por nosotros –intervino Dobby para tratar de calmar a Harry

-Stá bien....-dijo como niño regañado y saliendo por la misma pared por la que había entrado, junto al profesor Dumbledore.

Harry de pronto iba dando traspiés, le era realmente difícil caminar en su estado y con la larga túnica puesta, por lo que el director decidió quitársela con un movimiento de su varita, para mandarla a las lavanderías..... Pero aún así Harry no avanzaba muy rápido, e iba con una sonrisa totalmente tonta dibujada en su cara...... hasta que en al llegar al primer piso, donde se encontraba la entrada y el gran comedor, Harry cambió su expresión por una de tristeza...

-Señooor, io no quero morir.... aun soy mu joven...

-Harry, escúchame, tu tienes todo para vencerlo...

-Tampoco quero eso...

-¿Entonces que es lo que quieres?

-No quero morir sin haber ama´o y sin haber si´o ama´o

-No lo harás Harry, no lo harás....

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos y siguieron avanzando a través de los corredores del castillo, hasta llegar a las escaleras que daban paso al retrato de la Sra. Gorda.

Subieron un pie, después el otro. Izquierdo, derecho, izquierdo, derecho.... Hasta llegar a la mitad de las escaleras, que justo en es momento decidieron cambiar de lugar.

-´Ora, ¿quién las stá moviendo? –Dijo un contrariado Harry.

-Harry... –fue lo único que dijo el director, al ver que el chico iba ha asomarse hacia abajo, por el pasamanos.

Pero desistió en su esfuerzo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.... estaba hechando para afuera la cena, aparentemente, pues por los movimientos que hacia, tal parecía que estuviera vomitando babosas.... Pero lo peor vino 5 segundos después de que Harry comenzara con su "show", se oyó un gruñido en el piso de debajo de las escaleras, sin duda, alguien estaba pasando cuando Harry se asomó, el profesor Dumbledore se asomó a ver quien había sido el desdichado con tan mala suerte.

Cual no fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de su profesor de pociones.

-Lo siento profesor Snape –Dijo con una sonrisita divertida Albus Dumbledore.

-Si, lo siento Sna.. ¡Wuack!

Otra plasta le cayó encima, sobre su grasienta cabeza. (NA: a ver si después de esto tiene la decencia de lavarse el cabello aunque sea una vez en la vida SNAPE: Mi cuero cabelludo era perfecto, hasta que mi bilis se derramó gracias a ese Potter y sus amiguitos y ahora con su odioso hijo... NA: Calmadito, síguele y como esta es mi historia vas a ver lo que te pasa. SNAPE: ¬¬ (ojos asesinos) NA: ¡Ay! Si así por las buenas hasta te ves bonito Snivellus...jejeje...)

-¡¡¡POTTER, 100 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRY....!!!

-Discúlpelo profesor Snape, el pobre Harry se siente algo indispuesto, además, viene conmigo...

-"Me va a estallar la bilis de nuevo" –pensó- En ese caso, lo dejaré pasar, pero sólo porque usted me lo pide...

-Muy bien.... que tenga buenas noches profesor.

-Sí, buenas noches, señor director.

Snape decidió seguir su ronda nocturna, vigilando sólo los pasillos que estaban muy lejos de la torre de Gryfindor y de la oficina de Dumbledore.

-Harry, ¿te sientes bien?

-Sí, ya me siento mejor...

-Bueno, lo mejor será que vayas directamente a tu cama y descanses...

-Claro que sí.

El director lo llevo hasta la pintura de la Señora Gorda, para asegurarse de que al joven no se le ocurriera ir por otra aventura.

-Ejem, ejem.... Buenas noches Señora.

-¡Oh! Buenas noches profesor... ¿A qué debo su visita?

-Bueno, sólo vengo a dejar a este estudiante.

-Mmm... ya veo... Harry Potter, adelante.

El retrato se hizo a un lado, para descubrir un hueco en la pared, por el que Harry entró.

-Buenas noches profesor.

-Hasta mañana Harry.

Y el retrato regreso a su lugar, apenas entrar en el rellano de la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Nota mental: -habló Dumbledore mientras se encaminaba a su oficina- prohibir a los elfos dar más de dos cervezas de mantequilla a Harry Potter.

La sala se encontraba vacía, algo que no resultaba muy extraño para inicio de semana, pues los Lunes y Martes, eran los días que los estudiantes se acostaban más temprano, pues como se encontraban cansados de regresar a su rutina, se retiraban rápido a sus dormitorios.

Al ver la hora se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado bastante tiempo, había bajado a las cocinas cerca de las ocho, y con lo entrado que se encontraba en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de cuando dieron las diez. Pero ahora, el reloj marcaba las 10:45.

Se sentía cansado, las piernas a duras penas lo sostenían en pie y al ver los escalones que debía subir para llegar a la puerta del dormitorio, y luego caminar hasta su cama... sólo lo hacía sentirse peor...

El clima del lugar era cálido, aún se encontraba prendida la chimenea, por lo que decidió mejor acomodarse en uno de los sillones cercanos y quedarse a descansar allí un rato, ya después, podría continuar el camino a su cama.

De repente, sintió como era jalado del ombligo, y era llevado a gran velocidad, la misma sensación de cuando tomaba un traslador. No podía creer que estuviera en esa situación. ¿Hacia donde lo llevaban? Y lo peor, ¿Quién lo llevaba?

Todas sus preguntas quedaron contestadas, cuando aterrizó dolorosamente, de rodillas, sobre el frío piso de una habitación que el recordaba a la perfección. Se encontraba en el centro, en el estrado, cerca del velo. Su agitada respiración a penas comenzaba a normalizarse, cuando un sudor frío lo recorrió y el silencio se hizo insoportable... algo se movía entre las sombras, una figura delgada, casi esquelética, no se le veía el rostro, sólo los ojos, dos hendiduras de color rojo, parecidos a los ojos de las serpientes.

Y así era, cuando le hablo, lo hizo de manera siseante, como quien estuviera hablando pársel.

-Tú has sido el único capaz de desafiarme... el único de aguantar tanto... pero ya no será así, hoy verás tu fin.

Harry buscó inmediatamente su varita, pero no estaba con ella.

-¿Buscas esto Potter? –preguntó Voldemort, enseñándole la vara que el tenía junto a la suya en una mesa apartada- Creo que ni tu ni yo las podríamos usar, son hermanas ¿lo sabías?...

Harry sólo asintió.

-Por eso aquella vez, en el cementerio, –prosiguió el mago obscuro- no pude eliminarte, era un pequeño detalle que había escapado a mi. Pero ahora, las cosas son diferentes.

Con un tronar de dedos se iluminó toda la sala. Dejando ver el velo por el que había caido el verano pasado su padrino, Sirius. Además, alrededor de toda la sala, en sus paredes, se encontraban varios miembros de la orden y sus amigos, desmayados y encadenados.

-¿Por qué, por qué los has traido acá?

-¿No es obvio? Ha llegado la gran batalla, el final de esta guerra y la venganza contra todos aquellos que han luchado contra mi.

-¡¡Al único que quieres es a mí, por mí no has logrado tus planes, ellos no tienen nada que ver... déjalos ir!!

-Te equivocas niño, gracias a ellos tu eres fuerte, sólo no eres nadie.

-Eso es lo que crees.

-Y aunque no fuera así, me agradará ver tu cara de sufrimiento mientras los elimino uno a uno.

-¡NO!

Le comenzaba a doler el cuello por la posición tan incomoda en la que se había quedado para dormir, pero lo que la despertó no fue esa molestia, sino escuchar como alguien, agitado, suplicaba que otro parara, que se detuviera...

Se pudo de pie y pudo reconocer que quien la había despertado se encontraba cerca de la ahora apagada chimenea... debía tener una horrible pesadilla... ¿Quién era?... Se encontraba parada por la parte de atrás del sillón, lo rodeó rápidamente, para toparse con un Harry extendido en el sofá, durmiendo, teniendo una pesadilla.

No estaba segura de que era lo que debía hacer, él se encontraba bañado en frío sudor, se movía de un lado a otro y lo que le dolió en el alma fue ver como comenzaba a llorar...

-Harry, Harry –comenzó a decirle, mientras lo abrazaba- Harry, despierta, estás soñando.. –comenzó a mecerlo en sus brazos- por favor, Harry...Harry

Mientras él sentía impotencia por ver caer a sus amigos a manos de ese desgraciado de Voldemort, mientras gritaba desesperado y no hallaba como ayudarlos, escuchó una voz, una voz dulce y preocupada que mencionaba su nombre...

-Harry, ya despierta, por favor, Harry...

La pelirroja sintió como ese abrazo en que había envuelto al chico era correspondido, sus brazos flácidos, por el estado de sueño habían adquirido fuerza, y ahora la presionaban contra él.

-Gin...

Ella se soltó un poco, quería ver su cara, como se encontraba.

No podía ver sus ojos verdes, el los había cerrado, en intento de detener esas lágrimas que salían por sí solas... esto le destrozó el corazón a la chica, quería hacer algo más por él... regresó a ese abrazó y Harry se hundió en él, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Harry, fue sólo un sueño, un horrible sueño....

Él seguía llorando en silencio.

-Sácalo todo, no tienes que contarme nada, aquí me tienes, quiero ser tu apoyo... tranquilo, sácalo todo...

Y el abrazó se hizo mucho más fuerte, casi se fusionaron, Ginny sentía que podía percibir la profundidad de los sentimientos de Harry, y él, por su parte, logró calmarse de a poco, sintiendo el consuelo que la pequeña Ginny le ofrecía.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así exactamente, sólo sabía que el se había desgastado enormemente, tanto, que sin darse cuenta, en medio de su llanto, se quedó dormido. Ahora ella lo veía dormir, admiraba su rostro y le acariciaba el rostro.

Oooooooooooooo

Hola!!!!!

Ya llegó el nuevo capítulo, es aceptablemente largo a comparación de otros.... y sobre todo, más, como decirlo... diferente, creo... supongo que este sí pasa por diferentes estados de ánimo.... Creo que esta song sí ocupará varios capítulos más o por lo menos, caps. Más largos.... GRACIAS POR LEER!!!!

asenth potter weasley: Me alegra saber que la historia te agrada… espero que no haya fallado a tus espectativas con esta entrega… y bueno, creo que ya la Harry no sentirá nada más por la Chocha, pero no puedo asegurar que desaparezca del mapa....jejejeje... En cuanto a la canción, o mejor dicho, al párrafo de la canción que utilicé, espero que se entienda porqué, que es lo que quise decir... GRACIAS por tu review!

Hanna-Weasley: Hola!!! Bueno, nada más por ese comentario, utilicé bastante la narración (creo), espero que sea agradable y nada tedioso... Esta canción me parece bastante linda, para un amor que nace de a poco y sobre todo que es real... espero que también sea de tu agrado... y que vaya muy bien el fic, como hasta ahora (creo)...jijijiji... (besos)


	10. Amor del bueno PARTE II

**_EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR..._**

_Y el abrazo se hizo mucho más fuerte, casi se fusionaron, Ginny sentía que podía percibir la profundidad de los sentimientos de Harry, y él, por su parte, logró calmarse de a poco, sintiendo el consuelo que la pequeña Ginny le ofrecía._

_No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así exactamente, sólo sabía que el se había desgastado enormemente, tanto, que sin darse cuenta, en medio de su llanto, se quedó dormido. Ahora ella lo veía dormir, lo admiraba y le acariciaba el rostro._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CAPÍTULO X:**

**AMOR DEL BUENO... PARTE II **

COMO LA LUNA

POR LA RENDIJA

ASÍ TE METISTE,

ENTRE MIS PUPILAS

A pesar de verlo tan lindo ahí, recostado sobre el sof�, sabía que si lo dejaba, al despertar iba a estar adolorido, pues no era el lugar más cómodo para dormir, así que decidió que lo mejor sería llevarlo a su dormitorio.

Mobilicorpus –dijo Ginny mientras apuntaba con su varita al cuerpo de Harry y este levitaba.

Con mucho cuidado, tratando de no perder concentración para no dejar caer a Harry , con su mano izquierda giró la perilla de la puerta e hizo pasar a Harry, volteó a ver las camas adoseladas, y rápidamente descubrió la que le correspondía al chico, era la única que no tenía corridas las cortinas. Haciéndolo "aterrizar" en la cama lentamente, para no despertarlo, lo depósito y prosiguió a desatarle los zapatos, para que pudiera descansar mejor, y lo cubrió con una manta.

Le dedicó una última mirada, mientras acariciaba su cabello, estuvo a unos centímetros de sus labios, realmente quería probarlos, pero un suspiro de Harry la asustó y consideró mejor no hacerlo, aunque las ganas eran enormes, pero sabía, que no era el momento indicado.

Por su parte, Harry tuvo un pequeño momento de conciencia, y pudo sentir como alguien lo tapaba, le deseaba buenas noches y le depositaba un beso en la comisura de los labios. Suspiró y abrió muy poco los ojos, solamente lo necesario para descubrir quien era esa persona que al haberse dormido se preocupaba por él. Pudo ver, con pequeños parpadeos su silueta, como, de pie, la chica bostezaba, debía estar muy cansada y, después, daba la vuelta para salir del cuarto.

Ginny... –dijo el chico, como en sueños.

La pelirroja volteó inmediatamente, sorprendida...

¿Si? –preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta- Mmmm... lo imagine, sería demasiado bello para ser verdad.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del dormitorio, Ginny le dedicó una última mirada al chico de sus sueños.

Buenas noches, Harry.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la mañana del martes, los alumnos llegaban a desayunar como cuenta gotas. Ninguna de las cuatro mesas se encontraba totalmente llena, por lo que los comensales que allí se encontraban estaban totalmente esparcidos.

En un lugar de la mesa de Gryffindor, se encontraba Harry, esperando a alguno de sus amigos. A Ron trató de despertarlo, pero cuando llegó a su cama la halló vacía y de Hermione no tenía ni idea. Se encontraba sólo, desayunaba lentamente y con la vista perdida en algún punto de la entrada, trataba de recapitular lo que le había pasado la noche anterior, aunque a partir de que bajó a las cocinas, su mente se encontraba con pequeñas lagunas mentales.

Hola Harry –dijo una voz femenina que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento .

Hola –dijo Harry volteando a verla- disculpa, no te vi venir.

Descuida, con todo lo que has de tener en la cabeza, no te culpo –le sonrió y comenzó a servirse algo de comer.

Ginny...

¿Qué pasó?

Erm... tuve un sueño muy extraño anoche...

¿Sí?

Pues, me pareció verte en el dormitorio, deseándome buenas noches...

Puede que no fuera sólo un sueño... – sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado- ¿y que más?

¿Mmm?... nada más...

Bien... ¿te acuerdas de todo lo que pasó?

La verdad, la verdad... no del todo, tengo muchas lagunas...

Jajajaja... así andabas... ¿A ver de qué te acuerdas?

Pues de cuando fui a hablar con Cho, luego me acuerdo que bajé a las cocinas y estuve con Dobby, luego llegó el profesor Dumbledore... después estuve un rato en la torre de Griffyndorm te vi y de ahí está lo del sueño...

Vaya, vaya... demasiado olvidadizo... –dijo la chica.

Ya lo sé.

Siguieron desayunando, platicando sobre las clases, los profesores y comentando los últimos chismes que se habían generado en toda la escuela, gracias a la gran expectación que causó el anuncio del día de Halloween.

En ese momento llegaron Ron y Hermione, cada uno con un trozo de pergamino.

¿Qué hay? –saludó Harry

¿Qué es eso que traen? –quiso saber Ginny.

Esto, son nuestras asignaciones de prefectos para el fin de semana. –respondió Ron de mala gana.

¿Cómo? –preguntaron Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

Pues eso, que el fin de semana estaremos ocupados. –contestó nuevamente Ron.

¿Entonces no van a Hogsmade? –dijo Ginny mientras se le iluminaban los ojitos.

No, si vamos –ahora era Hermione quien había hablado- sólo que no podremos estar con ustedes, pues como van también los de primer y segundo grado alguien tiene que cuidarlos.

Y ese alguien son los prefectos, o sea, ustedes. –razonó Harry.

Así es amigo –expresó Ron- disfruta del sin de semana por mi.

Vamos Ron, no seas tan dramático –lo regañó Hermione.

¿Cómo no quieres que lo sea si vamos a pasar todo el día con esos monstruos?

Ron, no los llames así...

¿Cuándo dejarán de pelear?-le preguntó Harry a Ginny

Ni idea¿ya terminaste de desayunar? –respondió ella.

Si ¿y tú?

Yo también¿nos vamos? –sugirió la pelirroja.

De acuerdo, todo sea por no escucharlos pelear.

Ginny sonrió y junto con Harry se levantó de la mesa para dirigirse a la sala común antes de que comenzaran las clases, mientras tanto, dejaron a un Ron y a una Hermione peleando y, por lo tanto ni cuenta se dieron de su huida.

Una vez que llegaron al lago, siguieron su plática...

¿Qué te toca ahorita? -quizo saber Harry

Me toca con McGonagall, Transformaciones.

Por lo que se tu si tuviste el buen juicio de no elegir Adivinación.

No, yo no soy como mi hermano o como tú.

¿Ah, si, y como se supone que somos?

Despistados.

Dijo la pequeña pelirroja sacándole la lengua, mientras que Harry la salpicó con agua del lago.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Para el juves ya eran varios los alumnos que tenían planes para esta salida, sin duda una de las más importantes del año. Los chicos de los primeros años se encontraban totalmente conmocionados por la idea de pasar todo un domingo fuera de los terrenos del colegio, contaban sus ahorros, planeaban que comprar, los lugares para visitar y con quienes ir.

Para aquellos que ya llevaban más de un año asistiendo a Hogsmeade, este fin de semana no ofrecía mucho más que otros. Ya se conocían todos los lugares, o al menos la mayoría, lo interesante sucedía a la hora de elegir con QUIEN ir a QUE lugares, tal era el caso de los amigor Potter y Weasley.

¿Y cómo van tus planes para Hogsmeade, Harry?

¿Cuáles planes?

Digo, quiero suponer que ya pensaste algo, recuerda que ni Herm ni yo vamos a estar libres.

¿Herm¿de cuando acá le dices así?

Pues... -dijo Ron sonrojándose un poco- pues, es algo de cariño... aunque en realidad nunca se lo he dicho...

Jajajaja... pues el que debeía hacer planes eres tú. -Harry sólo recibió un almohadazó por respuesta- ¡Cálmate, yo sólo te doy ideas, en algún tiempo libre de los chiquillos deberías aprovechar que van a estar los dos, solitos, juntitos, muuuy juntitos...jajajajaja...

¡Ya párale!

Jajajajaja...

Bueno, entonces tu también deberías hacer planes -decía fuertemente Ron para ser escuchado por encima de las carcajadas de Harry-, recuerda que tendrás el camino libre con mi hermana, puedes invitarla a salir.

Ahí iba la almohada de regreso.

¡Oye! -protestó Harry.

�¿Qué! Yo sólo veo tus posibilidades... jajajaja -ahora era Ron quien reía.

Ok, ok, ya entendí, ya no te molesto...

jajajajajaja...

Buenas noches Ronald.

Buenas, Harry.

Apagaron las luces y se dispusieron a dormir.

Cinco minutos después.

¿Sabes? -era el pelirrojo- la idea que me diste puede no ser tan descabellada.

¿Ya ves? si me necesitas cuentas conmigo.

Gracias.

Hasta mañana.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya caía la noche del viernes, el día había transcurrido en relativa calma, a no ser por uno que otro encuentro con Malfoy y con Snape.

¿-Harry, sabes dónde está Ron? –era Hermione Granger.

No, ni idea, yo vengo del campo de quidditch

¡Ay! Me está volviendo loca

¿Por?

Pues a estas alturas ya teníamos que haber hecho un itinerario para el domingo.

Calma Hermione, ya verás que cuando encuentres a Ron, lo harán rápido.

Lo siento, pero si no lo encuentro en menos de una hora lo haré yo sola y me va a valer un méndigo cacahuate que no esté de acuerdo.

Ya verás que lo encontrarás. ¿Porqué no vamos a la torre?

Después de pasar por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, se encontraron con la acogedora sala común, allí se encontraban varios estudiantes con pilas de libros junto de ellos, haciendo tarea, el aire estaba lleno de un olor dulzón, que al voltear a la chimenea pudieron detectar que era producido por unos bombones que asaban unos chicos de primero.

Caminaron buscando a su amigo, pero lo único que encontraron fue, en un rincón, sentada en una gran ventana, observando el cielo, a la hermana de Ron.

Los primeros rayos de luna entraban por el ventanal y se posaban en el cabello rojo de Ginny haciendo que resaltase aún más y su rostro quedara enmarcado, provocando acentuar los rasgos que la hacían ver mujer, no tan niña y más atractiva; se trataba de un cuadro digno de no interrumpir y para quedarse viéndolo. Pero de repente Hermione se metió entre esa atmósfera, arruinándola.

Hola Ginny. Oye ¿Has visto a tu hermano?

Si, está arriba en su cuarto, es que creo que le cayó mal todo lo que comió.

Gracias. Voy a verlo.

De nada.

Harry sólo pudo suspirar, había estado observando a un ángel y de repente su imagen se turbó.

Oh, Hola Harry, no te había yo visto.

Hola.

¿Te quieres sentar? –le preguntó Ginny, mientras le hacía un hueco junto a ella.

Está bien.

¿Puedes creer lo tonto que es mi hermano, comió tanto el día de hoy que se enfermó y ahora va a recibir doble regaño de Hermione, me da muchísima risa y a la vez lástima.

¿Ya tienes planes para Hogsmeade?

OO Erm... No.

Bien, lo que pasa es que como Ron y Hermione van a estar ocupados, me preocupaba el estar solo y...

No seas tonto, tienes demasiados amigos a los que les gustaría convivir un poquito más contigo, pero como sólo te la vives con ellos no te das cuenta. –le dijo la pelirroja con cierto aire de recriminación.

No me regañes.

No lo hago, sólo te digo la verdad.

Bueno pues¿vamos juntos a Hogsmeade?

¡Claro!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El domingo, durante el desayuno previo a la partida a Hogsmeade, todos los alumnos se encontraban charlando animadamente antes de que aparecieran los platillos, durante ningún desayuno los habían hecho esperar tanto y la mayor de las veces desayunaban sin presencia de profesores, pero este día, pareciera que los estaban esperando.

Una vez que llegaron todos lo alumnos y ya se encontraban todos en sus respectivas mesas, pues uno que otro estudiante se había dedicado a saludar a sus compañeros de otras casas; por la pequeña y vieja puerta de madera de la parte de atrás del estrado de profesores, fueron entrando uno a uno todos los maestros del colegio, por último se vio la figura del director.

Albus Dumbledore se acercó a su lugar y antes de tomar asiento se dirigió a los alumnos:

Buenos Días mis queridos alumnos –dijo mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza a las cuatro mesas- como sabrán el día de hoy todos saldrán de la escuela, nuestros prefectos se encargarán de la seguridad de los dos primeros cursos. Espero que este hecho cause cierta emoción en ustedes. Por más teorías que han corrido sobre el asunto, ninguna a estado muy cerca del blanco, la mayoría suponía la más obvio, que era por un gran festejo de día de brujas y, aunque algo tiene de cierto, no lo es todo. Como sabrán, nuestra escuela fue fundada en los últimos años del siglo X, por lo que ahora que nos encontramos por terminar el siglo XX, se cumplirían mil años de la fundación. Y precisamente hoy, hace 1,000 años Cedric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin fundaron el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

En la mesa de Gryffindor se escuchó a Hermione "Pero no puede ser, _Historia de Hogwarts _no especifica una fecha para la fundación"

Dumbledore prosiguió- Se que muchos han leido sobre nuestra historia y ningún libro es capaz de dar una fecha específica, pero el sombrero seleccionador tuvo la amabilidad de darnos a conocer el dato a inicios del semestre, dándonos tiempo de organizar algo para festejar como es debido, y para que esto sea una gran sorpresa hemos decidido darles el día libre. Ahora, coman hasta llenar, que nos veremos hasta la noche en el gran banquete de festejo.

Con estas palabras la comida apareció mágicamente en las mesas y los platos de los alumnos se fueron llenando rápidamente, ahora la emoción por ver lo que se había preparado para esa noche era mucho mayor, los comentarios se multiplicaron al por mayor y el bullicio en el Gran Comedor creció lo suficiente como para ser comparado con el ruido provocado por un concierto de rock.

* * *

Hola!

Se que me tarde para actualizar, no tienen que decírmelo, lo sé... pero en verdad discúlpenme, me clausuraron algunos fics y eso me puso triste y no me dieron ganas de escribir, además de que ya había escrito algo y perdí el archivo, luego entre a clases... en fin.. ahora me di mi tiempo porque me dio varicela y como estoy encerradita en mi casa, aproveché para por fin, terminar este capítulo y subirlo...

Gracias por su paciencia!

Espero que no haya perdido a ninguno de mis lectores!

**Isabella Riddle: **Espero contar contigo en este capítulo también... después de casi dos meses (sorry!) al fin el décimo capítulo y por lo visto, esto va para largo... jejejeje...

**La candida erendida: **Bueno, por el nick me imagino que te debe gustar bastante la literatura... Me alegra que te hayas tomado el tiempo para leer mi historia, gracias por tus comentarios... en cuanto a dar una lectura previa a subir el fic,realmente casi no lo hago, pues como normalmente me tardo en actualizar, en cuanto termino para mi lo primordial es poder subir el capi... ya lo hago después y lo voy corrigiendo, pero en mis archivos personales... Pero espero que en cuanto me pueda organizar me esmere un poquito más en ese aspecto...

**Ginny W cPr: **Jejejejejeje… creo que les deje esperando un tiempo considerablemente largo…jejejeje… lo siento de verdad, pero como ya expliqué hubo varias cosas que me coartaron las ganas de escribir... Espero que a pesar de mis tardanzas sigas leyendo... porque creo que esto va para largo...

P.D. Si no aparecen los guiones para marcar las lineas de diálogo, lo siento, yo los puse, pero el sistema de me los quitó y aunque los volví a poner, no estoy segura de que salgan...

1000000000000 DE GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSIÓN Y PACIENCIA!


End file.
